Memories Forgotten
by Hayley L. Beth
Summary: A girl with forgotten memories is now entangled in fate as her past unfolds into a terrible, horrifying era.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I urged forward with all my power but they were gaining on me. I stumbled from time to time but quickly got up to continue running. I ran as fast as I could but it didn't matter they were only inches away.

I reached out into the darkness hoping for something that could save my life knowing that nothing would.

My legs started to wobble and my panting became heavier with every breath but I kept moving forward.

Blood dripped from my hands and constant pain evaded me.  
My legs couldn't hold me up any longer and gave out on me; thrashing my body into a tree. My mind was incoherent and I dug my hands into the dirt in desperation to get up. My body was paralyzed.

They stood in front of me now. It was too late.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in complete blackness. I wondered if I was still unconscious. I blinked furiously hoping to find something that could make sense in the darkness.

I rubbed my forehead. It hurt. I wonder why? Where am I?

I risked getting up. Didn't work, my legs buckled and I fell back down against the cold, solid ground.

"Damn!" I shouted.

I got on all fours again and struggled to get up once again.

Why was I so weak? Have I eaten' recently? Was I on the brink of death?

When I managed to get up. I threw my hands out blindly trying to feel my way. Wasn't of any use though. There were no walls. No objects. Nothing.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard an irritated voice say.

My face brightened. Was someone there?

"No, but she's twitching like hell." I heard another say.

I followed the unknown voices, then...Suddenly fell.

"Hey! She's awake!" Someone yelled.

"Hold her down! Get the guns!"

I tossed my head from side to side, eyes still closed. They're so loud.

I felt hands grasp my body. What's going on?

I heard clicks and strange, unfamiliar noises. I could think clearly now.

I felt something sharp and cool at my throat. A knife?

My heart skipped a beat when I felt a warm breath at my ear.

"Don't move."

I gulped in a big chunk of air.

"What do we do with her?"

I heard another click even closer. A gun.

"We kill her."

"Are you insane?" Someone screeched. "If we kill her _he _will..."

"Isn't that what we want?"

The person near me spoke, "Jack. Think about someone else besides you for once. You're not the only one who wants war but she might have it."

There was an awkward silence but I still kept my eyes closed.

"Take her to one of our special cells. You and Jack keep guard. We still don't exactly know what she's capable of."

I was suddenly lifted to two feet.

"Walk."

I obeyed.

"Right here, Crow?"

Crow? That was a strange name. Then again everything right now is strange.

"Yeah."

I walked, still not sure whether to open my eyes yet or not. Suddenly I was shoved into a room. I fell, my arms catching me before I fell face first. I heard an eerie squeak then a loud slam.

I stayed close to the ground. I opened one eye slowly then the other. My eyes carefully scanned the vacant room. I sighed, relieved that there was no danger in my presence, but then a new problem hit me.

I'm locked up in a deserted room. Why? I don't know. And now I realized that my body ached, I rolled onto my back, not caring about the dirty floor at the moment, and caressed my neck. My stomach twisted in pain. Probably from hunger.

I got up slowly then carefully stumbled my way through the room and towards the only shining light coming from the little creases in the door.

Someone coughed outside the door.

"All we have to do is sit here right?" I recognized the voice and guessed that it was Jack.

"Yes, Just in case." Then that voice must belong to Crow

"I don't trust it. She escaped from Sephiran she could escape from here. We should kill her while we have the chance."

I cringed at his harsh words.

"Now, now Jack. Let's not get hasty."

"She's a killer, Crow. You saw what she done to Seth."

There was a short pause then a sigh.

"Yes." Crow whispered.

"I'm sure she enjoyed it to." Jack sneered.

"Jack!" Crow snapped. "I don't want to think about it."

What? Are they talking about _me_? But...But I never killed anyone! Have I? No. And, who's Sephiran?

They must have the wrong person. Yeah, that's it. The wrong person.

I looked around and shuffled my feet. Maybe I should say something? After all they captured me.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me? I-I think-"

A loud gunshot cut me off.

"You're pushing it. After all of what your kind did your lucky your still alive!"

M-my kind? Then...there not human?

I rubbed my hands. They were shaking. I'm confused and scared.

Who are these people? What's going on?

I got up and stretched. My back cracked along with my arms.

"I fell asleep." I muttered to myself.

I looked over and spotted a tray of food. Hunger took over me and I quickly gnawed through my food.

When I finished I licked my lips. I wanted more but I'm sure that was impossible.

I wish I could remember my name at least. My mind was foggy. Images would flash through my head from time to time but I could never pin point anything.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Am I a murderer, a killer? That frightened me more then anything. No, I refused to believe it.

I ran my fingers through my short brown hair. Yuck! It's greasy. How long has it been since I've took a shower last?

I shifted my weight forward to get up. I tried to lean against the wall for support but when I did a wave of pain overcame me and I collapsed. The room lit up in a red glow. My vision was going in and out and I felt dizzy. What was that? When I noticed my shoulder was bleeding my mind started to fill with red images.

I was walking I remembered, blood covered the ground like a sea.

My hand clenched something. I don't know what though.

"I hope you're prepared to die." I spoke to someone whom I did not recognize.

"They'll kill you."

"Give it to me." I said calmly.

"No."

"Aw, come on Seth. Let's end on good terms." I held out my hand expecting for something to drop into it while noticing I was carrying a trinket of some sort.

"They'll kill you."

I clicked my tongue "How irritating."

Before I could lift my finger a hand was placed firmly on my shoulder. Instead of embracing myself I grinned.

"It's nice to see you again, Damon."

I heard the flap of wings and grabbed a black feather before the memory dispersed.

I blinked several times then covered my mouth. I felt like vomiting. What just happened? And my shoulder was still bleeding.

I looked down at myself in who knows how long.

I wore a stained gray shirt with some ragged jeans and my feet were bare.

I laughed at myself. I felt like a hobo. I pulled the end of my shirt up to my shoulder to help stop the bleeding.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. The images came back again so I flung open my eyes and gagged.

I wonder if Seth lived? Who was that guy? Damon did I call him? I keep getting this feeling that I really screwed up. And...I'm missing something. Something important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was raining. I sat on a swing and I was crying. The rain was drenching me and I was cold.  
"I hate you!" I shouted over and over again.

A figure approached me and I suddenly became frightened and angry at the same time. I got off the swing and backed away.  
"I hate you! Go away!"  
"Come. Everything will be ok." The figure spoke.  
"No!" I yelled. "Leave me alone!"

A bang on the door brought me back to reality.  
Several people came in and held me at gunpoint while one placed a tray of food and water on the floor. Then they all quickly left.

It's been at least 6 days and I'm already going insane. My memory hasn't recovered yet but I still get images and little flashbacks on whom I once was.

I crawled over to my tray of food. Today was just bread and scrapes of cooked chicken.

I sighed and pushed the tray of food away. Why even bother feeding me when they wanted to kill me in the first place?

I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue at the tray of food.

After awhile I got up and walked over to the door and heard someone snoring and someone else mumbling some nonsense, on the edge of consciousness.  
I tried turning the handle a few times. Of course it's not going to open even though I was a bit disappointed when it didn't. I groaned.

A loud crash corrupted my train of thought.  
"Quick get your weapons! Go, go, go!"

I heard people running and screaming.  
I ran to the furthest part of the room, making sure not to touch the walls again, and covered my ears.

"They're ambushing us! Quick! Kill the girl! There after her!"  
The door swung open and I froze immediately. They're going to kill me! I want to run! I have to run! But...But I can't!

Someone approached me and pointed the gun at my head  
I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. The tears were already spilling over.

But then I felt something cover my eyes.  
"Why do you do this to me?"

Then suddenly something hard and cold hit my lips. My mind went into shock and I instantly froze.

"Take the elevator to the 7th floor then go to your first hallway to your right. After 5 doors down you should come to a kitchen and when you do go to the pantry and pull up on the floor. There should be a staircase going down. That's your way out." He whispered in my ear after our lips broke apart.

I just sat there like an idiot, not knowing what to say or do.

Whatever was covering my eyes lingered along the side of my face then left.  
My eyes opened slowly due to shock. I tried to focus my eyes to see who was leaving.

"Crow! Did you kill her? The upper ranks can't hold them off any longer!"  
"No, she wasn't there. She must've escaped."  
"What?! That dirty little-"  
"Let's retreat."

Crow? Crow...The name made me smile.

After a moment of silence I got up and wobbled towards the open door.

I slowly walked out of my cell and noticed I was in a large underground room.

What is this place?

I stepped out further and landed in a puddle. I looked down then all around me. I couldn't stop my involuntary reaction. Though I was surprise I could even puke up anything considering the fact that my stomach was empty.

There were broken bodies strewn all over the place and splatters of fresh blood everywhere.

I heard a frustrated moan and saw 2 figures walking towards me.

I quickly crawled over and hid behind a large object. Looked like some piece of wood.

"I thought he said she would be here?"  
"We killed everyone here and still no sign of her. Maybe she escaped on her own."  
"Damn, bastards! How dare they take our queen!"

I heard someone spit then footsteps fading.

I was glued to the spot. I wouldn't move, but I knew I had to or else my life would be in even more danger.  
I rolled over to get on all fours and stopped when rocks crackled beneath me.  
The sound echoed of the walls, but that was all.

I hesitated to move again but eventually had to when my body started to ache.

I tried to be as quiet as I could when I got to my feet again.  
I steadied myself and took in a big breath.

I ran to the only light shining through an opening up ahead, ignoring all the noise I was making and the sharp stabs in my bare feet.

I scurried up the steps and launched myself at the bright opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(P.S To all readers who've read this before 10/25/08 I've edited the end of chapter 3 , where she's entering the tunnel. Sorry for the trouble and thanks for reading!)**

When I managed to escape the underground room I came to an empty hall.

Either luck was on my side or they were already dead, that there was no one in the hallway.

A shiver ran up my spine. They're probably already dead.

I stood still holding myself for a while. I have to keep moving forward. So I forced my feet to move onward.

At the end of the hallway I reached an elevator.

Take the elevator to the 7th floor he said. But should I really trust him? I don't even know him. Or maybe I did?

I touched my lips and thought back on what happened.

I pushed the arrow going up.

I heard the ding and watched the doors open. I sighed in relief when it was empty.

"Holy crap! How many floors do they have?!"

There were 16 buttons facing me. I pressed number 7 and waited.

As the elevator started moving I started shaking. I rubbed my arms. It was a lot colder then I thought. Is it winter? I didn't really pay any attention to what they were wearing.

The elevator started to come to a halt. I stood near the corner and looked out cautiously when the doors opened. I gave a low gasp.

The ceiling arched up as high as I could think of with breath taking architecture. The doorways were carved into beautiful, golden archways. The ground was solid marble with bunches of huge area rugs and chandlers hung all around the room.

"W-where am I?"

I stepped out further. Nobody in sight. I looked to my right and saw a hallway. My first hallway to my right. This must be it.

I headed down the dark hallway and still no sign of anything that could be life threatening.

Finally after 5 doors down I smelt a sweet aroma in the air.

It smelled a lot better then the crap they were feeding me back at the cell. Also considering the fact that I haven't eaten in 3 days made me extremely hungry.

At the end of the hallway I reached a kitchen. It was more like a restaurant then your average kitchen.

I looked around for a pantry of some sort.

"Ah!" After making my way through the maze of a kitchen I spotted a small wooden door.

I opened the door and moved all the paper bags and other kitchen material out of the way and knocked on the floor.

I looked around trying to find something to lift the floor with when I found a little string towards the back.

I pulled upward. After a few attempts it finally opened.

I coughed several times when the dust flew in my face. I looked down. It was dark and cold.

"You got to be kidding me!" I whispered loudly to myself. "I can't see a thing!"

I carefully put my foot down the dark hole and heard a creak. I put my other foot down below my right and heard another slight creak.

Ok, at least there's stairs. Now all I need is light.

I looked around the massive kitchen for light. I found a vanilla scented candle burning on the marble candle nearby.

I sighed I was hoping for more of like a flashlight but this'll just have to do.

I took the candle and made my down into the dark hole.

I came to a narrow hallway. I started walking forward cautiously shining my little candle all around me, scared to death of some creepy object popping out of nowhere.

I noticed in the dim light that the walls were decorated with paintings of withering flowers and red seas. That's unusual.

I continued down the hallway listening to the rhythmic 'thud' of my feet.

A strange feeling washed over me. The room seemed to slant and my eyes became droopy. I heard whispering in my ears even though no one was there.

The noises were muffled and the groggy hallway disappeared turning into a grassy field.

I sat on a small blanket itching like crazy."stupid grass, stupid ants, stupid to-hot-of-a-sun." I itched so hard red blotches formed on my legs."Quit your complaining. Here you go Seth." A girl no older then 15 passed a sandwich to the sandy-haired boy."Oh, thanks Jane." Seth took the sandwich and began to chomp vigorously.

"Jeez, don't choke." I said sarcastically."Relax, today's a great day. Stop being so negative."A mix of emotions jumbled up inside me and my face blushed pinker, with no help from the sun.

"I-I hate it when you criticize me, Crow.""Crow smiled and layed down with his hands behind his head.

"Cheer up then." Seth spoke in Crow's place. He shoved the last of his sandwich and playfully elbowed me in the ribs."As they say, 'laughing and smiling is the way to a healthy life style! And I hear it even makes you live longer." Jane spoke matter-of-factly.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Happy." I said dallyingly."Sephiran would kick our butts right now if he knew we were slacking' on the job." Crow sighed.Seth snorted. "What job? You mean-""Boring, pathetic training?" I finished."Exactly." Jane chipped in.Crow sat up and began to protest but was cut short when someone gripped my arm and jolted me upward.Everyone froze. It was Him. The one everyone loves. The one everyone respects. The one everyone fears.

"D-Damon." Crow stuttered.

"You disobeyed orders, therefore must be punished." He spoke directly to me."She didn't do anything! It was our fault! We-""Silence!" Damon glared at Jane. Jane's lips made a grim line."I will report this to Sephiran immediately. As for you," He looked at me with eyes of hatred. "Your coming with me."

"No! Wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I defiantly tugged at my arm. He ignored my useless attempt to escape and dragged me across the field towards the darkness.

Crow was shouting my name but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I got one final glimpse at the sun before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate chapter 4

(P.S To all readers who've read this before 10/25/08 I've edited the end of chapter 3 , where she's entering the tunnel. Sorry for the trouble and thanks for reading!)

I blinked several times then shook my head.  
Just a flashback.  
So I knew Crow and that one girl Jane and...Seth. Then there's that Damon guy again. My head hurt. I'm so confused.

I hurried down the hall and was faced with a door.  
I grabbed the handle. My heart fluttered. I could feel freedom running through my veins.  
When I opened the door I was greeted with a blast of wind. I gasped and was nearly knocked over.  
I was 7 stories high with a good view of the forest and what it looks to be a deserted town. I looked over and saw a ladder going all the way down.

My stomach did a few flips. I inched my way over to the railing then slowly reached out to the first bar.  
My hand slipped and I felt my body fall into the darkness, screaming.  
I caught one of the ladder's bar then clenched with both hands and pressed my body against the metal.

I felt tears spill over. I'm hungry, I'm cold, I'm scared shitless, I want my memory back, and most of all I want to go home. Wherever home was.  
I looked at my hands. I was gripping so hard that the skin turned white. I gently loosened my grip and put one shaky hand down on the bar below me. I repeated this pattern until I missed a bar and hit my knee on several bars below it.  
I moaned in pain.  
Come on, just one more to go.

I forced myself to take another step down despite the ache in my knee.  
Then I felt it.  
Solid ground.

I let my legs fall to the grassy-patched soil. I twined my fingers through the grass and took a big whiff of what smelled to be roses.

The corners of my mouth turned into a smile.  
I started laughing with joy when a blood-curdling scream pierced through the night sky; shattering my happy moment.

I don't know why but the scream triggered something in my brain.  
It sounded familiar.

Without thinking I staggered upwards and ran to the heartbreaking screams.  
I ran through the town scouting every shop and ark alleyway I saw while trying to avoid the scattered glass and fallen trees with there small twigs sticking up like someone stabbed the tree right in it's heart.  
The sound brought me to the center of town where narrow roads led to one big circle.  
A group of dark figures huddled over something.  
"No! Get off! Leave me!, foul creatures! Die! Vanish!"  
The dark figures numbers increased and the woman broke out in another scream.  
I ran towards the woman.  
"Stop! Get off!" I screeched.  
My voice was hoarse but it worked. The dark creatures slowly backed away and peered into my eyes.

I shuddered as there yellow eyes analyzed me, as if judging to kill me or not.  
"My queen." They bowed.  
Ok, that's clearly not good.  
"I-I'm not your queen! Now-now go!" Oh, God! I hope they don't hear my heart pounding 5,000 times a minute.

They all tilted there heads in unison.  
"Master issss looking for you. He'ssss worried." One of them hissed.  
"Yesss. Better not anger him, missss." Another added.

I stood like a block of ice, not risking my chances of moving.  
They bowed once more then blended into the night.

As soon as they were out of site I rushed to help the injured woman. There were no gashes but big welts covered her skin from head to toe.  
I put my hand over my mouth and stifled a sob.  
Is she dead?  
My hands flung uselessly around her body not knowing what to do.  
I noticed she was breathing but very little.

I put my hand on her wrist to check her pulse.  
She woke with a start and slammed her fist into my stomach.  
I let out a yelp.  
She started to crawl away.  
"Wait!"  
She stopped.  
"Who goes there?" Her eyelids opened, revealing her glazed over eyes.

She's blind. What is she doing out here alone?  
"I'm not here to hurt you. I swear."  
She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.  
"What's your name child?" Her voice turned kind.  
I opened my mouth then closed it. What am I supposed to say?

"Lynn." I lied.

"Lynn. I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were...a creature. Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course." I got up and rubbed my stomach one more time before wrapping my arms around her shoulder and supporting her weight on my hip.

"Thank you. Where do you live, darling?" Her breathing became rougher and sweat glistened down her face.  
"You need to rest." I said urgently.

"No, no. You must hurry home so your parents won't worry about you. Were in such horrid times right now." She smiled then gasped.

"What?" I barley choked.

"Just a little pain, dear. Those d**n soul stealers bruised me up pretty bad didn't they?"

"Excuse me?"

"My, my. Your parents never told you about the soul stealers?"

I shook my head.

"Lynn?"

"Oh! No they haven't."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. This crippled, old lady has lost her ability to see. Terrible, terrible accident."

"I'm so sorry."

She grinned at me. "But we shall save that story for another time. Soul stealers are putrid creatures that thrive off souls of the living. We believe there made out of black magic. They have no exact shape and seethe the streets of towns waiting for there next victim.

I shivered.

"Yes. Vile creatures they are. If it hadn't been for you I'd be dead right now. I owe you my life."

I blushed.

"I'm smiling and blushing like an idiot." I grinned.

She laughed and patted my shoulder. "Good child you are, Lynn."

The path we've been walking on seemed to stretch out for an eternity.

"Where do you live, Lynn?"

I bit my lip then let out a big sigh.

"I don't know."

"Don't know? How about your parents? Maybe I'll reckon there names."

"I don't know I said almost to quickly.

"Don't know your own mom's name?"

"I...I can't remember. I can't remember anything. My mind's all foggy."

She squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Poor, poor child. Those soul stealers must've hurt you pretty bad." She scowled but then her face slowly lit up. "If you don't mind helping out a blind woman, I have a spare room at my cottage."

"Oh, no I mustn't!"

She turned her face towards me and raised one eyebrow.  
I sighed. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not, Hun! Could use some help anyways." She released my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Her welts still looked fresh.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She smiled her kind smile. "I hope you don't mind being my eyes for a little while."

"I don't mind at all!"

She nodded. "Where are we at?"

I looked around at the intriqitly looking buildings forming there own magic aura.

"Hunnings street."

"Ah." Was all she said. She put out her hand. I grabbed it and she gave me a firm shake.

"I believe it's this way." She walked along the sidewalk feeling her way.

She pointed left. "Is that Linton road?"

"Yes."

We turned left. Shops started to change into houses with fireplaces and small gardens.

"Is this 2062?" She pointed to her right.

I followed her finger and saw a little cottage surrounded by sunflowers and wind chimes. The walls were built out of tiny, organic stones with hardwood shutters. The door was small and arched with a little window. Next to it in a gold slate were the numbers 2062.

"Yes. Your cottage is so cute." I said feeling the warmth radiate from the cozy house.

"Thank you. I used to love to garden but since..." She sighed. "I'm just grateful to have good friends and neighbors. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Suddenly the sky broke out in Red hues and the ground shook.

"Quick inside!" She pulled me inside the cottage feeling her way for the lock.

"There should be a door in the back that leads to the cellar." She pulled me along the dark room until we reached a door. She shoved it open then gestured me down the stairs.

"I can't see anything."

She flicked on the lights. There was a cot, a bathroom, a coach, and even a miniature kitchen.

"Wow. It's like a whole another house down here."

"Everyone, well the fortunate ones, have basements similar to mine. We have to stay underground a lot due to the war. As you noticed more over in the town area then here, the broken windows and all the soul stealers lurking around half the city evacuated to cities more closer to the east coast, where Sephiran lies."

"Who's Sephiran?"

She gaped at me. "I guess that mind of your really is foggy."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, child."

She went over and sat on the coach, patting the spot next to her.

"Sephiran is our leader; Our king. Everyone looks up to him as our savior and protector against...the other side. The traitors."

I went and sat down on the sandy colored couch. "Traitors?"

"The war has been going on for years but it just recently, in the past 4 years or so, it's been getting worse. It seems as if there population is increasing. About a decade ago we were one nation, under one rule, but tension started to form amongst the people. Citizens started disappearing and unexplained deaths began to occur. Some people blamed it on Sephiran for not taking better care of the situation while others went berserk with rumors and accusations. One rumor was said that new and unusual powers were being born. Creatures born out of darkness and hatred. People became scared of one another and eventually...All hell broke loose.

"Our leader, Sephiran, sent his warriors out to manage the cities. It was bad. Homes were demolished and thousands of people were killed. That's when the western nation became it's own nation. A very powerful one at that. Ever since then new creatures, for instance the soul stealers, have been haunting the eastern nation, terrorizing and murdering our people. Sephiran is trying his best but there numbers are just so big. We don't know exactly what these creatures are. People say it's dark magic and others simply refuse to believe the war is going on at all. It's all such a big thing to take in."

I stared at her with an open mouth.

"Like I said these are terrible times."

I nodded dazzlingly. "Yeah, I guess so."

She patted my shoulder. "You can sleep in the cot tonight. The coach is comfy enough for me."

"But-"

She shook her head and smiled.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome. Good night, Lynn."

"Good night, Linda." I smiled then snuggled under the blankets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to the sound of pots clattering.

I sat up in the bed and looked around groggily. The cellar door was open and a delicious smell wafted around the room.

I stretched and got out of bed.

My knee started to scab along with my shoulder but my left arm stung like a fresh wound and a line of black trailed along my elbow up to my shoulder.

What happened?

"Oh good your awake. If you want there's a shower down there unless you want to take one up here, I just figured you'd have more privacy down there." Linda called from the top of the stairs. "Marissa, my neighbor, lent me some clothes for you. I hope they fit."

"Thank you."

She nodded and closed the door. I grabbed the pile of clothes that layed on the back of the coach and headed for the shower in the corner of the room. I placed the clothes on the hanger next to the towels.

I took of my straggly clothes and walked in. I closed the curtain and turned the knob.

The water was cold at first and made me jump but soon turned warm. I let out a sigh and let the warmth relax my muscles.

* * *

When the water started turning cold I decided it was time to get out. I bent to turn the water off when a fierce pain jolted through me.

I screamed.

The door swung open and footsteps came my way.

"Lynn? Lynn, sweetheart are you ok?" Her voice sounded urgent outside the curtain.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I slipped. Can I have a towel please?"

"Of course, honey." She slipped a towel through the curtain.

"Thanks." I grabbed it.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok, breakfast is on the table when your done. I have good news."

"Kay'"

"Be careful." She said as she headed back up the stairs.

Breakfast? For a blind woman she sure gets around well.

I took in a deep breath then wrapped the towel around me with my good arm carefully.

It must be broken. I rubbed my injured arm. The black had spread and my entire arm felt numb.

What's wrong with me? Is this some kind of disease?

I grabbed my clothes and was glad to see a white ,long sleeved blouse. I don't want to be a contagious freak and be thrown out of town…Or for that matter, killed.

I buttoned up the blouse and slipped on the pair of blue jeans. The blouse was a bit big and the jeans were to wide around the waist but it felt so much better and so much cleaner then my other blood-stained outfit.

I wrapped the towel around my head and hurried up the stairs. When I opened the door I the scent of pancakes and syrup filled my mouth.

"Hmmm…Smells good."

"Lynn? Did you enjoy your shower? I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Linda was eating a stack of pancakes.

"Nah, I'm fine. I was just shocked more than anything." I looked around the little cottage. It was as cute as it looked on the outside with its wood floorboards and yellow walls. It made things look cheery.

"Yes, those tiles can be slippery."

A woman around the same age as Linda, If not younger, stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning," she spoke.

"Oh, Lynn this is Marissa, the one who lent you the clothes."

"Good morning and thank you." I smiled shyly.

"No problem. How many pancakes, hon?"

"Uhh…Just one please." Actually I wanted 10, if possible, but to pig out at a stranger's house is just rude.

"One? You can have as many as you want, don't be afraid to ask."

I shook my head. "One is fine."

"Ok, one hot pancake coming right up."

She set a plate down in front of me. "Milk or orange juice?"

"Milk please." I started spreading butter on the steaming pancake when Linda broke out in her happiest of voices.

"The war is over! The western nation forfeited!"

Marissa rolled her eyes and placed the glass of milk next to my plate.

"There not forfeiting. They'll never forfeit until were all dead." She said coldly.

"Oh, please Marissa. Maybe they had a change of heart."

"What about Kira? I don't see her at your door begging for forgiveness."

Linda went awfully silent.

"I'm sorry that was a cruel thing to say. I'm terribly sorry, Linda. I know it's not your fault."

"No your right." She looked down and started to cry.

I shifted uneasily in my chair. Marissa ran over and tried to placate the sobbing Linda.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You were good to her, she just…Changed."

I got up quietly and whispered, "Thanks for breakfast." Even though I only took one bite.

Marissa nodded at me and I left the room.

I walked into the living room and took in a deep breath.

That was awkward.

I sat on the small, flowery coach and looked around.

I spotted a white knitted hat hanging on the chair. I don't know why but I had an urge to hide myself like …I don't belong.

I heard that before. Where did I hear that before?

"_You don't belong here. You never did. Come now. We must start our revolution."_

"_No! I can't. My mom and Crow and-"_

"_Lies!" His voice made me shiver. "They hate you. Don't you see? They've only felt sorry for you. They play along but all they really want is for you to go rot in a grave."_

_I fell silent. "No," I whispered._

"_I've been trying to protect you but I can only do so much. Who knows? Maybe even Sephiran will kill you himself."_

_I started rubbing my eyes to keep the tears away. "I-I'm normal."_

"_You'll never be normal. You belong with me. With us."_

_He embraced me and I suddenly filled with relief and overt joy._

That's right. Damon. He was there. Always. But…what about Seth? Or Crow? Jane?

I grabbed the hat and took the towel off. I shoved the hat on and tucked my hair in.

I got up and made sure I closed the door loud enough to let them know I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The air was crisp and a gentle breeze made me rub my hands together. I was shocked to see people moving and walking around. Some walked there dogs, others were watering there gardens, some even ran up and down the sidewalk, occasionally stopping to chat with passer bys.  
It felt warm even though it was chilly out. I walked down the sidewalk staring blankly ahead. Everything was so unfamiliar yet familiar.

"Hey."  
I noticed a girl staring at me.  
"Uhh....Are you talking to me?"  
She came up and gestured around us.  
"Well, Duh. Who else would I be talking to?  
I looked around and noticed i must've walked farther down then I thought.  
"Oh."  
She smiled. "Are you Lynn by any chance?"  
"Yeah, how do you know?"  
"My aunt told me about you, her and Linda are like two peas in a pod, no secrets between the two. Plus you look like one of those nosy tourists who looks around too much. Hope I didn't disturb you."  
I shook my head.  
"My aunt's name is Marissa. She said she was stopping by Linda's this morning."

"Oh yeah! She came by this morning and let me borrow some clothes."  
"Do you like them?"  
"Yes, very much. They fit nicely."  
We started to walk.  
"That's good. I guess I'll give you a tour of the town. My name's Emily by the way. We live two houses down from Linda. If you want I have some clothes that I'm giving away, that would probably fit you."

I nodded. "That would be nice."  
"Alrighty, I think you've seen most of the neighborhood, Let's cut through here."  
We cut through someone's yard and ducked under some branches until we came to an abrupt stop.  
"Oh, I forgot. You can't see much of the town because of those d-" She stopped herself then smirked. "Those very, very bad people destroyed most of the city last night, but no worries it should be fixed up in no time."

We stepped out from under the trees and saw people sweeping up glass to big machines moving heavy trees and such out of the way.

"Wow, it's really tore up." I muttered.  
"Yeah." her voice was barely audible.  
I noticed her face contorted with pain. The western nation must've caused a lot of damage. Physically and mentally.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve then looked serious.  
"This is Northtown. As you can probably guess, it's the northern most town in the eastern Nation."

My eyebrows raised.

"These shops have everything you need. Clothes, food, furniture, hygiene, and it even has a pet store."  
We walked down a few ways avoiding construction banners and scattered glass.  
"This is the hospital. Remember this if your ever injured. It's off of Hunnings street and the main road."  
We walked down further and I heard Kids laughing and playing.  
"This is the elementary school and five blocks down is the middle school. The high school is 10 blocks down from Linda's house and the daycare should be around this corner."

"So all the schools are somewhat close?" I said completely lost.  
"I guess you could say...What grade are you in?"  
"Ummm..." Crap. "It's complicated." I scratched my head nervously. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to say I was clueless about everything going on in my life right now and make her suspicious or worse, label me a freak. She probably wouldn't even believe me anyway.

"What?" She looked at me intently.  
"Like I said ,It's complicated."  
"How old are you?"  
'Please stop asking questions!' I wanted to shout.  
"Eighteen." I said quickly. It seemed reasonable for my mature figure.

"Oh, So I guess that means you've already graduated." She grumbled to herself.  
"How old are you?" I asked, changing the focus to her. It clearly worked because her face lit up.

"Oh, I'm 16 and the best in all my classes. I have.." Her babble seemed to go on endlessly until eventually she stopped and smiled proudly.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Well that's pretty much it. If your gonna travel any farther it's best to just get a map. I gotta meet up with a friend around ten. You know the , right?"

"Yeah." I had absolutely no clue.  
"Ok, see ya." She waved then sped off.  
Oh, joy.  
I looked around hoping to find some shining light or a great big arrow pointing towards Linda's house when I heard someone yell Crow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My heart stopped and my eyes locked on a moving figure. He walked amongst the sidewalk smiling and greeting people that passed by. They bowed in return and some even looked eager to shake his hand or have his autograph

I don't know why but I hid behind the corner of a shop and peeked out.

A crowd started to form around him and he squirmed uneasily. Was this strange man…Crow?

He eventually wriggle his way out and started heading my way.

I ran in the opposite direction but collided with someone. I fell back and landed on the concrete. I opened my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

Instead of cowering on the ground, he was standing in front me with a smirk.

"You should be careful, missss." He said offering his hand.

Was it just me or did he just hiss?

I grabbed his hand hesitantly.

"Uh…Thanks."

He pulled me up faster then I expected then walked away like nothing ever happened. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around and was greeted with _him._

I jumped back.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya'." He leaned against the pole and rubbed his temples.

I shook my head vigorously. "N-n-no." I stuttered.

He took in a few more deep breaths then his eyes met mine. His breath caught short and he looked at me with wide, round eyes.

"You…Are you…?" He took a step forward.

I took a step back and felt my face flush. Is he the one? The same one? Crow?

He examined my face once more then shook his head. "It can't be her." I heard him mutter. He then looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you…just…you looked familiar that's all." He smiled once more then hurried past me.

"Wait!" I blurted without thinking.

He turned around impatiently. My face was scarlet and the palm on my god hand was sweating irritably. "U-umm…A-are you…Crow?"

His eyebrows scrunched up confusingly. "Yes." He said slowly.

"I don't know…if you know Linda or not…but…I'm lost."

"Lost?" He said in a disbelieving tone.

I gulped. "It's a long story…Please? I-I'll pay you somehow." To tell you the truth I was scared out of my mind. That collision had really shook me up and my nerves were bouncing all over the place. Also If I keep wondering around like this will people start to recognize me like back at the cell?

He seemed to find this amusing. "Pay me?"

I nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Lynn." I've started to grow accustomed to it.

"You don't need to pay me, I was already planning on visiting Linda today anyways."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

He walked ahead then gestured me to follow. "It shouldn't be to far."

I followed in behind him completely mesmerized by his features. His black hair shimmered a dark red in the sun and was pulled back into a small ponytail near the nape of his neck. His stray hairs flowed gently around his face adding on to his graceful movements. He was tall to go with his muscular figure and to top it all off was his smile that made my heart flutter inside my rib cage.

"So…" He said ,taking my out of my reverie.

"You must be famous." I thought aloud.

"What?" He gave a sideways glance.

"Oh, Uhh…sorry ,thinking out loud, bad habit." I laughed nervously.

Surprisingly he chuckled. "Are you new here?"

" Yeah…I lost my memory so I don't know much. So I guess that means I really don't know." I walked a bit faster to match his pace.

"Oh really? Sorry to hear about that." I couldn't read his expression but his body looked tense ,or maybe it was always like that.

"Yes, but Linda was kind enough to take me in. You said you were already planning on visiting Linda today. Are you guys close?"

My question pulled him out of his aloofness. "Huh? Oh, yes. She's always been like a mother to me."

I frowned. I wondered what happened to his mother.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until a question struck my thoughts.

"Who's Kira?" But as soon as the words were out of my mouth I instantly regretted them.

His face darkened but I didn't miss the hurt and longing that touched his eyes.

"She is a sin. We do not discuss her here." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

When we reached the familiar cottage I sighed in relief. He opened the door and I could smell pot roast cooking inside. My stomach rumbled and my mouth practically drooled.

"What's cookin'?" Asked Crow casually.

"Crow!" Linda came out of the kitchen with arms wide open. Crow embraced her gently. "I thought you might needed some company."

"Your always welcome here. It's been so long! Please, please have a seat.

"Hello, Linda." I said politely while Crow stalked off into the kitchen and sat in one of the overly yellowed chairs. I had a feeling he was ignoring me.

"Lynn! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," We both laughed at the small joke. "dinner's almost ready. Marissa said you went for a little walk."

"Is she here?" I asked, maybe she could tell me who Kira is.

"No she left to do some errands. She should be back in time for dinner. Are you staying for dinner Crow?"

He leaned back in the chair. "Of course, you know I love your cooking. I also came here to deliver good news."

"Wonderful, we need some around here." She placed a kettle of tea on the table.

"I just came from the capital city. Jane should be returning soon." Crow exclaimed as I pored myself some tea. I grabbed my cup and sipped cautiously.

"Such perfect timing, we can actually go on a picnic this time without being blown to pieces! Aren't you thrilled Crow? You can come home more often now and relax, no more fighting-"

"Linda. The war isn't over. You have to understand, It'll never be over unless Damon dies."

I didn't realize I've frozen with shock until I heard the clatter of my cup hit the wood table.

Crow eyed me curiously.

"Is everything ok?" Linda asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, I accidentally dropped my cup. I'll clean it up." I got up but Crow already had a dish rag in his hand and begun to wipe the table down.

"Thank you." I half-smiled.

He nodded.

"Would you like a different cup, Lynn?" Linda asked, always to kind.

"No, thanks, but may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

Crow rinsed out the dish rag then skimmed through the cabinets, but I could tell he was listening.

"You mentioned the name Damon. Is he…like Sephiran?"

Crow's fist came down on the counter and I flinched.

"He's nothing like Sephiran! He's a filthy, disgusting coward."

"Crow." He glanced over at Linda's placid face.

"Want me to pour you some tea, Linda?" I said to quickly.

She nodded, my question dismissed. "Crow, can you check the pot roast ,please?"

He lifted the pot and a huge grin stretched across his face. "This smells delicious."

I poured the tea carefully then placed the porcelain cup in Linda's scrawny hands.

"Well since Jane will be coming home she'll be staying in her room I assume. I didn't know she'd be home so soon otherwise I would've tidied up the basement for you."

"It's ok, I'm still grateful to even be her. Is Jane your daughter?" the name brought images of a brown haired girl.

"Yes. She works a lot in the capital city with Sephiran."

"Oh, wow. So she's like his right hand man-or girl I should say."

She smiled. "I guess you could say that. Sephiran was her mentor, there very close."

"You must be proud."

"Yes, very." She sipped her tea absent-mindedly. "How's that memory of yours?"

I frowned at the change of subject. "Not good."

"So you don't remember your past." I was shocked at Crow's blunt statement.

"I-I get images and sometimes flashbacks," I defended.

"Anything interesting?" He said with a laugh in his tone.

I glared at him. Is he mocking me?

"I don't know, maybe. But that's really none of your business, now is it?"

We looked at each other. He gave me a lopsided smirk while I tried to keep a straight face. I wanted to throw myself into his arms and stroke his angel face, but that was another impossible illusion.

The squeak of the front door corrupted our intense gaze.

"Hey, Marissa, Emily." Crow said.

Marissa came in with Emily trailing behind her.

"Crow!" Marissa set down her purse and gave Crow a big squeeze. "It's about time you came to visit us!" She released him then came over and kissed the top of Linda's head. Emily stood frozen near my chair, staring wide-eyed at Crow.

He smiled at her and I felt a pang of jealously.

"Hey, Lynn. Emily said you two took a two tour this morning. Do you reckon' anything?" Marissa started fidgeting with the kitchen equipment.

I looked up at Marissa's golden, blonde hair piled up in a ball on top her head.

I noticed all eyes on me. "I can't be to sure."

"It smells good." Emily spoke weakly. I wondered why she was acting so shy. She sure wasn't like that this morning. Was it because of Crow's presence?

Emily nudged my arm then pointed towards the living room. I got up and followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"That you lost your memory?"

"Oh, that." I looked down, ashamed.

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't want to make a bad impression. Like you'd believe me anyhow."

She pursed her lips, probably rethinking my reply, then decided, "Yeah, your probably right." She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. She smoothed her skirt and picked at her collared shirt.

"Do you know Crow?" I asked. I was wondering why she acted like a shy school girl around him, then again his smile can make the most popular girls fumble for words.

She looked confused at first then understanding crossed her face.

"Everyone knows Crow, he's practically famous."

I knew it.

"He's on of the marked ones." She took in my expression then sighed. "Don't worry, I'll explain. Sephiran mentored four young students that were chosen specially for there unique abilities. Crow ,of course, is one of them with Jane and…Seth…" She looked uncomfortable and squeamish. Curiosity chewed at me. "Anyways, each were marked on there shoulder blade of our country's symbol. Such a beautiful mark it is. I'm jealous."

"You said there was four of them?" She was avoiding something.

She shrugged.

"So…," I tried to be nonchalant by leaning against the wall and looking around at the furniture with fake interest. "Who's the forth?"

"We don't talk about _her_." She said curtly.

I twitched in aggravation. "Why not?" I pressed.

She puffed up a sigh, clearly wanting to get off the subject.

"To sum it up she betrayed Sephiran and became and ally with the Western Nation, there happy?"

"How does she relate to Linda?" I recalled the situation with Marissa and Linda earlier today.

She glowered at me.

"Dinner!" Marissa's voice boomed from the kitchen. Emily got up instantly and whipped past me.

That went well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A gentle wind lifted my hair as a leaf twirled and pranced around it landed silently the black water, sending ripples through the moon's reflection as well as my own._

_A cold touch brushed my face; making my body tingle from head to toe._

"_Crow," I whispered as I held his hand to my face; leaning in and closing my eyes in the process._

_He took my other hand and rubbed his thumb continuously back and forth on my palm. _

_We sat there for what seemed to be an eternity until he released my hand and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear then spoke ever so softly, "I love you." His breath tickled my earlobe and sent shivers of pleasure through me._

"_I love you too." I replied._

_I opened my eyes slightly and watched as he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips fawningly on mine._

My eyes flung open. The corners of my mouth curved upward into a smile, but when I realized what I was doing I quickly shook my head and snuggled the blankets tighter.

"It was only a dream." I mumbled to myself. Or was it? A part of me screamed for it to be true while the other half told it to shut up.

I rolled over to glance at the clock. It read 2: 29.

I rubbed my eyes then got out of bed slowly. It was crazy to take a walk at three in the morning, but just to be outside and feel that breeze hit your skin was a simple pleasure I learned to appreciate after being in that cell.

I grabbed the jacket Emily gave me and slipped it on. The fur bristled my skin and I was engulfed in warmth.

I tiptoed up the steps, making sure not to wake up Linda and very carefully crept open the door. Everything was pitch black.

I threw my hand out blindly trying not to disturb my dead arm. I walked around for what I knew to be the living room.

Thump!

My forehead smacked against a wall. I reached up to smooth over the bump that already started to from.

I cursed under my breath.

I walked around the obstacle until I came to the front door.

It was another frosty morning. I pulled the jacket tighter to my chest and walked out.

The drop in temperature brought on the memory of snow.

The droplets of white cotton tickling my nose and covering my body in puddles on mush; such a nice thought, unlike others.

I strolled through the vacant streets, aloof.

Damon. Just one name brought on so many emotions. Fear, relief, anger, and a devotional love. How can one being withhold so many feelings and memories? His image blurred in my mind except for his vibrant red, hair blazing in the darkness.

It doesn't make sense, I told myself. None of it makes sense.

Emily had made it very deliberate that she was hiding something. Crow and Linda also weren't very open on the subject of Damon and…Kira. Who is she? How does she relate to Linda? More importantly how does Crow, Jane, Seth, and Damon relate to me? We seemed so close together in that meadow, then Damon…But then why do I feel so obligated to Damon like I owe him my life? Am I dreaming or are my memories just simply lying to me? I grimaced.

The moon shone brightly in the sky; somehow untangling me from my stress and uncertainty. The night was silent and peaceful. I almost drifted back to sleep right then and there when scurrying of feet alerted me.

I stood frozen in fear.

The noise stopped and my tense body relaxed. Probably just an animal. I shook my head slowly. I'm getting way to jumpy, but I should head back. Taking a walk at this hour wasn't the best idea.

I turned and choked back a scream.

"Did I scare you?" A figure leaned against the back of an old building, about a three feet away.

My heart rate accelerated and I bit my lip. Who is this person? Am I in danger? Does he know who I am? Is he going to kill me? Questions poured into my head ,leaving me in more panic.

Before I could react he reached forward in one long stride. I could make out his features in the weak light. His hair was a light blonde with an electric spike to it and I nearly fell to my knees as my eyes connected with his icy, blue gaze. Oddly enough his face seemed familiar.

"H-have we met?" I spoke with painstaking effort.

His grin widened. "I believe we have."

I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered if there was a double-meaning behind his words.

"We bumped into each other yesterday. Literally."

It took me a few moments until I grasped the meaning of his words.

"Oh!" I was surprised he could recognize me in the faint glow of the streetlights.

"I'm so sorry about that," Even though he seed unscathed by the incident.

He shook his head. "no, I wasn't paying attention, I was…in a hurry." He smiled half-heartedly. "Let me introduce myself, the name's Derek."

His blue eye met mine as if somehow restraining me from slowly inching away.

"Lynn." I fake smiled.

"Lynn…lovely." I couldn't help but shiver-not due to the cold. I need to go, I don't trust this guy. It's dark and were the only ones here.

As if he read my mind, "You should probably get going. It was nice meeting you."

Yeah, nothing like a midnight stroll, I thought.

I tried to smile but my mouth didn't move so I nodded instead and walked off. I could feel his blue yes burn into my back as I walked back towards the safety of Linda's home.

* * *

"That's a pretty big lump you got there, sweetheart." Marissa said while Emily tossed me a bag of ice.

I managed to catch with one arm and press the ice lightly to my forehead. "Thanks, I ran into the wall this morning trying to find the light switch."

Crow chuckled; choking on his coffee a bit then everyone started laughing including I.

"Well, it could happen to anybody." I pretended to scowl.

"True, true," Marissa fanned herself with a magazine. "That was a good laugh."

Emily walked over and placed a bag of clothes on the table.

"I went through my wardrobe and found some of the cutest outfits for you. I even found some hats that you might like so you don't have to wear that white one all the time." She whispered while poking my knitted hat. "I've even found some Pajamas on sale at the store up here and Marissa added a toothbrush for you. So you'll be all set." She winked at me.

"You didn't have to do this." I wiped my eyes before the tears could escape.

She rolled her eyes. "We can't let you run around in rags." She teased. I was glad she had condoned our little argument last night.

"Well, thank you, so very much." I said giving them both awkward hugs. I went to grab the bag and winced. My arm was pulsing beneath the long sleeve shirt.

"Are you ok? If you want, we have some Band-Aids in the medicine cabinet," Marissa started to go get some but I stopped her.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good." Not like Band-Aids could really help me.

"Ok, well, we'll be headin' out then. Gotta catch up with Martha for dinner. Crow and Lynn will take good care of you."

Crow smiled in reply and patted Linda's shoulder. "We got it covered."

Linda stood up and playfully punched Crow in the arm. "Please, I could clean this house head to toe better than you can."

Marissa giggled. "I'll leave you two old woman to bicker. Bye ya'll."

"Bye." We said in unison.

As soon as they left I escaped into the bathroom.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. It was weird to see my reflection, I don't remember the last time I saw myself and it was like looking at a new me. A different me.

I took off my hat to reveal my strewn about hair. I rummaged through the drawers until I found what I was looking for. I ran the brush through my hair a few times, humming an unknown lullaby.

_My eyes became heavy but I fought the urge to sleep._

"_Mom, I don't want to go to bed." I whined._

"_Hush, now." she twirled a lock of my hair then brushed it back some._

"_Mom," I whimpered._

_I felt her body vibrate as she hummed my favorite lullaby. The music swayed me back and forth from consciousness to unconsciousness. _

_I gave up and let my eyes close. I was in a different world now. Palm trees rocked and the ocean glistened in the rays of the sun. I wriggled my toes in the sand and stretched my arms out wide to let the wind catch me if I fall. The waves crashed and music was playing somewhere._

_I felt something rustle behind me and I lifted my lids. She rubbed my forehead a few. Her voice was like a warm fire on a cool night._

"_Good night, Kira." She kissed my forehead and my eyes fell once more._

My eyes widened and the brush slipped from my hands.

"K-Kira. My name…is…Kira. I am Kira." I stopped breathing altogether then took in a big gulp of air.

I fell to my knees and cried. I was so happy and terrified at the same time. I am Kira now but Crow said I was a sin. Will they accept me for who I am now? The new Kira, Lynn?

I grabbed a tissue and sat on the ground while I took in this information. I thought back to my first morning here, Marissa mentioned that Kira changed. I changed. Maybe I should keep this info to myself until I find out more about my past.

Suddenly an immense determination welled up inside me. The determination to uncover my forgotten past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Emily just spit it out."

She looked away.

"Emily," I begged.

"I thought we were done with this conversation, besides what's it matter to you?"

I pursed my lips. This was going nowhere. "Jane should be heading into town soon," I said, changing the subject.

She grinned in response.

"What made Jane so cool that she was marked?" I asked. I always imagined her chopping up veggies and fish while making ten sandwiches at the same time and managing to complete both jobs on time, successfully. Maybe she was a grand chef? I laughed quietly.

"Swordsmanship." She answered.

"Swords?" At least I got the chopping part right.

"Yes, you should see it Lynn, she could chop up a tree in a blink of an eye. Maybe she'll show us one of her techniques."

I shrugged. "Maybe." This got me thinking. "Crow?"

She gave me a sly smile. "The one and only gun assassin. If he can see them he can kill them, no matter how far or what angle it is."

She looked at me and I looked at her. "Seth?" She guessed.

I nodded eagerly.

"Creates bombs. All sorts made from the strangest material. He's the bomb expert. He knows how to defuse them and the best places to put them. He especially comes in handy when they have to go through mine fields. I heard he could deactivate an entire mine field with one click. Don't ask me how."

My mind was swarming.

"What did the forth do?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew she would ignore me but it was worth a shot.

"Em, why are you so stubborn on the subject?"

She turned on me.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Curiosity." Well that was part of it. I've been to several libraries in town but it seems every book that comes close to answering my unanswered questions crushes my hope when all it states is some cruddy paragraph on the Western Nation. On the other hand, chapters after chapters with thorough detail, it seems like, of nothing but the marked ones. The only problem is that none of them mention any Kira or the forth one ,just how over the years it's been a tradition to choose only a selected few with abilities that appeals to the leader, in this case a gun assassin, a swordswoman, and a bomb expert aside the fact that I had to learn this from Emily and not from the handy dandy books is sad. Not saying that Emily is stupid.

I had a feeling I was the forth considering the fact that the old Kira was so close to Crow, Seth, and Jane. But I have no special talent, especially now with memory loss, and Crow's face looked so pained at the mention of Kira. I've been afraid to see myself. To look into the mirror and find nothing. Just skin.

"Fine, I give ,as long as you keep your mouth shut around Crow and Linda, there touchy on the subject."

"I haven't noticed." I mumbled to myself.

"I don't know why Sephiran picked _her_ she was clearly screwed up to begin with."

I winced but she didn't notice.

"Her father was similar to a doctor except he didn't use any equipment, and he could heal better than any doctor or nurse imaginable. He even woke up people in comas that have been in comas for years."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Almost like magic. Everyone loved him, such a gentlemen he was."

I didn't miss the past tense.

"Somehow," She continued. "His abilities were supposed to be passed down to his daughter."

"Supposed to?"

"Sephiran claimed that she would be as great as her father but none of his abilities appeared to show in her as the years dragged on. So, to put it simply she's a dud. A waste of time."

More questions formed in my head then answers.

I betrayed the Eastern Nation, I know that, but why? Damon? I know he's linked to my past somehow, but what about my father? My mother? Are they alive? Did I have siblings? So many questions unanswered.

My black arm started pulsing again and I had to clenching teeth.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly.

When we reached Linda's house I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. The pain was almost unbearable now. I turned the water on and ran arm under the cold water. When the water hit my skin it was like a chainsaw tearing through my flesh.

I let out a yelp and quickly withdraw my arm.

"Lynn?" Emily spoke outside the door.

I locked the door. "I'm fine, just a scratch." I opened the medicine cabinet and scanned the shelves. I grabbed the bandage wrap and started wrapping up my arm.

I'm sure this won't do anything to help it but it's a good cover up.

What should I say? A broken arm? Nah, that's too extreme, though the pain is worse then a broken arm and at least if you have a broken arm you wouldn't be considered a freak of nature. Fell and got a huge gash? I sighed ,all of it sounds to unreal.

I came out of the bathroom and I was surrounded.

"Are you ok?"

"Lynn?"

"Is everything alright, hon?"

I plastered on a smile and a façade of carelessness. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just accidentally cut my arm."

Marissa held up my bandaged arm as evidence and another yelp escaped my mouth. She gently released me and patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"A cut?" Crow said sarcastically.

"Yes it went deep." Such a pathetic excuse.

"You Lynn?" A new voice spoke.

The girl I've seen so many times ,yet never, appeared in front of me.

Just like Crow her eyes went wide but unlike him her face went dark.

"Hi." I squeaked.

She turned and stalked off with Crow following her into the kitchen.

The door slammed. The room went silent.

"Marissa, what's going on?" Linda squeezed in but Marissa was staring blankly at the kitchen door.

"What's with her?" Emily spoke instead.

"I'm…gonna go." I walked passed them and headed down the stairs towards the cot. I sat down on the bed and took in a deep breath. That had to be Jane. She must know. Her look froze me in place and left me with bitter frostbite.

Crow followed her. They both know now. I'll be kicked out ,worse probably killed.

'_my queen'_

My eyes flung open. It seemed like forever since that incident but it's only been about two weeks.

Kira, no, _me._ I did this. This is _my_ life. _I _am Kira. But why did I do those things? Those…soul stealer; big globs of goo, referred to me, _me, _as there queen.

What the hell did I get myself into?

Not only did I betray the Eastern Nation, the only sane country at the moment, I became the queen of Western Nation?!

I thought back to my time at the cell. I shivered involuntarily. So much death. Even in my flashbacks.

Seth.

Did I kill him? What did I want to him? Why did Damon try to convince me to leave the Eastern Nation behind? And why is my arm mutated? Why, why, why?! My head was going to explode.

I walked over to the bathroom and took off my shirt. I stood there for awhile until I slowly turned around and saw what I was looking for. It resembled an S shape with two other swirls branching off. In the middle two swirls wrapped around the main figure and altogether it attained an equal balance of elegance yet a hidden power.

The Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up and went through my daily routine in which I started three days ago; shower, teeth, and the original wear of jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

I sat on the coach, not wanting to face the wrath of what to come. I put my face in my hands and constantly bit my cheek. I can't remain in here the day. I needed answers that's for sure, but where could I get them?

I stood up, ready to take on my fate when instead it came to me.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I answered weakly; not quite ready. Mentally that is.

"It's me, Linda, can I come in?"

"Yeah,"

She crept down the stairs slowly and with every tweak my lurched.

"I-is something wrong?" I had to be prepared. If possible I would pay for the clothes and head on my way to who knows where.

"I'm here to deliver some more clothes and towels if that's ok with you?" She grinned. Her amiable attitude shocked me. I expected something more cold.

"Oh! Yeah…yeah." I said ,relieved.

"We were wondering why you didn't come up for breakfast," How long did I sleep? "is everything ok?"

I wanted to run over and cry in her arms and complain how my life is to complicated. "Everything's fine. Just over slept." The question slipped from my lips and I instantly regretted it. "Was that Jane last night?" I didn't want to go in this direction of morning conversation when everything was going fine.

"Yes, on that matter, we discussed it last night and she wanted to apologized for her rude behavior."

I almost snorted. Her demeanor was most reasonable and to be expected, but the bigger problem was what all did they discuss last night?

I looked at the clock.

It's already one? Wow, the stress must have took a toile on my brain.

"I hope I didn't upset anybody."

She waved her hand, as if to shake off the subject. "Nonsense."

She placed a pile of clothes and towels on the couch. "Here you go. If you something to eat please help yourself."

"Kay'," Should I ask? My fingers twirled nervously with a loose thread from my shirt. I was close to asking about Kira but decided against it.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Her voice changed. Tense.

"No." I spoke automatically.

" Oh, well, ok." With that she left.

I stood there staring at nothing. I felt guilty for lying to her but I don't think there ready-or even I- to know the other me. Yet.

I think it's best to leave though. Linda seemed impatient with my lack of memory ,though she would never say that to my face.

I'll start packing after breakfast and try to find a job this afternoon. I'll find a cheap hotel to stay in and save up enough to pay back Marissa and everyone. It's going to be a major pain, but I'll make it through.

My breakfast/lunch was a plate of leftover pot roast but good all the same. I packed everything and was ready to go tell Linda when Jane intruded on the scene.

Her face was inscrutable but her voice gave her away.

"Going somewhere?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Her ambivalence had me pause for a second. I wasn't quite used to this change of attitude out of all the kindness everyone has given me, not including the ugly incident with jack and his army.

"I didn't want to be a burden so I'm going out to find my own place." I didn't stutter, I didn't shy away from her incisive gaze, instead I looked her straight in the eyes with a new urge of confidence.

"Is that so? So soon?" She brushed her fingers against the wall , never taking her eyes off me and continued, "I thought we could get the chance to know each other." She laughed humorlessly.

I saw something gleam from the light off the ceiling lamp. Did she bring her swords? Is she going to kill me? I stepped back some.

"Scared? What a shocker." She laughed again.

This couldn't be Jane. She's to malicious, so unlike the one in my past memories of the smiling brown haired girl. Have I made her this way?

"Why…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Oh, shut up. I can see right through you ,Kira."

My eyes widened and my hands balled into fists. She's right though, but in a way I'm not Kira. I'm a new person. Lynn.

"I'm not Kira. I'm Lynn."

"Cut the crap, Kira, everyone else may look the other way, fight what is true, what is fact, but I know what's right in front of me, the core of all darkness. Of scum."

She lifted her sword and directed it in my direction. It was stunning. The blade was curved into an organic pose. The tip of the sword could prick someone with lightest touch and from this distance I could see something engraved on it but couldn't make out exactly what it was.

"Kira, be prepared to die."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The long train ride exhausted me but I made it to Cenius city an hour earlier then I would've expected. The place held a plethora of upper class people.

"Crow," Many people smiled and gave a slight tilt of head.

I smiled back though I'm sure the rest of my face is creased with worry.

He won't be awake, he's dead.

He'll never wake up. _Never. _But hope bubbled inside me like always.

I faced the hospital and took a deep breath.

"Good morning, Crow." The receptionist looked unsurprised to see me, after all I've been here almost everyday. "Seth's condition hasn't changed. I'm sorry."

Her words killed the last of my hope, even though I've heard the same sentence over and over again.

I nodded and went to check on him anyway.

The room was dim and the only sound was coming from the heart monitor.

"Hey, what's up?" A familiar voice whispered.

"Hey, Jack." I gave him a half-way smirk then my eyes trailed towards Seth's face.

His face looked so peaceful. To peaceful. His blonde hair was splayed about on the white pillow and small plastic tubes prodded into his skin. I walked over and sat in the blue chair next to him.

"Crow…It's been two years…" He began.

"So, what?" I said shortly.

Jack's eyebrows came together and what seemed to be like a sigh came from him. "Be reasonable."

I put my head in my hands and spoke between clenched teeth. "I know, Jack, but you don't have to remind me."

Jack sat back and put his arms behind his head- he looked very comfortable.

"You look like your grieving hard," I smiled coldly.

I discovered a look of shock cross his features before he could recover. His arms slowly slid back down to rest on the arms of the chair. He smiled but an icy gaze appeared in his eyes.

"I'm just over it."

I glared at him.

Silence.

"Umm, well, so I heard Linda picked up a junkie." He spoke running his fingers through his hair.

"Her name is Lynn." Jack was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Not from Jane's perspective."

I stood up and heard the chair sliding behind me.

"Jane knows nothing." I almost yelled.

He simply rubbed his chin. "Now this is interesting."

"What did she tell you?" Lynn can't be Kira. Lynn can't be Kira. Can she? No. That's impossible. Kira's gone demented, insane,…evil. Lynn's so sweet, funny, oblivious, and…innocent. Like the old Kira.

I shook my head. "What did she tell you?" I repeated slightly louder.

He opened his mouth then pursed his lips.

I reached over and grabbed Jack's shirt by the collar. "Tell me. Now."

"Ok, ok man, chill!" His eyes looked startled and his hands were tugging back his shirt. "She said it was better off if I just kept my big mouth shut, but here goes nothing,"

I released his shirt and listened intently.

"She believes _Lynn_ is Kira. My personal opinion is that she's full of crap," He shrugged. "but you know Jane, always thirsty for revenge."

I waved my hand to continue. I already know this.

"She thinks Kira is going under cover to destroy us all from the inside out and," He shifted uneasily in his chair. "she said she was going to kill her."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "K-kill her?" Fury. "Is she crazy?! Out of her mind?! She could be killing an innocent!"

Jack laughed weakly. "I tried to tell her that it was a crazy idea, irrational, but of course she wouldn't listen."

My fist came down on the table. "You should've told me this earlier!"

"Hey, you need to calm down. Your freaking out, I know your tense and a lot of weird ,emotional things have been going on but chill."

I stared at him. "Jack get lost."

He sighed then the door creaked open. I turned around to see Sephiran standing in the doorway.

"Hello, boys."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I dodged Jane's attack in one lithe movement.

"Jane, stop!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She continued to swing her sword back and forth and shred everything up besides me.

"I'm not who you think I am!" Her blade sliced into my bandaged arm and I screamed. Jane yanked her sword back not expecting my scream. I slid to the ground and gripped my arm. The pain had gone beyond bearable.

My voice was becoming hoarse and I realized I hadn't stopped screaming.

"Stop it! There's no one else here to hear you scream!" Her voice changed, it sounded desperate.

I felt worthless sitting on the ground screaming and sobbing like a lost child.

Jane stabbed the wall right beside my head. "Fight back! Your little stunt isn't tricking me, so fight back!" I thought I heard her voice crack but I couldn't be to sure over my crying.

"Make it stop…" I heard myself muttering and my body began shivering violently.

"Hey! Wake up! Stay with me!" I saw Jane shaking me but all I felt was numbness. Why does she care? She just tried to kill me. Why is she helping me?

She began to pile blanket after blanket on me. I'm not cold. Leave me alone. Just…leave me…alone. I felt my eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

"S-Sephiran! What are you doing here?" I stood back and bowed. Jack stood head to head and smirked. Who does he think he is?

I elbowed him. "Show some respect."

His smirk vanished and he bowed grudgingly. I wonder if he's jealous of Sephiran?

"I'm on a research mission to try to see how the Western Nation got through. There's also been a threat to bomb the capital city."

"Damon." I said without hesitation.

He nodded. His face twisted into something unreadable. "He also speaks that something 'dear to him' was stolen."

"Kira." I spoke again.

"Yes, but we don't know her current location."

"I know," Jack spoke barely above a whisper. "I know where she is."

I whipped my head to face him. He wouldn't dare.

"Is that so? Well do tell." Sephiran's eyes narrowed.

"When the Western Nation evaded the Northern Castle, Kira escaped, obviously. I overheard some of Damon's soldiers saying that she was traveling south towards Locus River to meet up with someone on a ship to travel into Western Territory. Of course it has to be an underwater ship, like an submarine of some sort or else the entire East Border guards would be on there tail."

Sephiran rubbed his chin. "He claims she was stolen, meaning either she escaped on her own and he thinks we have her captured or is trying to bluff us. But then why would she return to the Western Nation if she escaped there in the first place? Where's your evidence?"

Jack's face tensed. "To know that you do not trust me, sir, is unnerving but none the less your evidence is someone you can find more trustworthy then I," Sephiran arched his eyebrows and Jack's eyes focused on me.

What? I'm his evidence? Where'd this come from? He better have an explanation.

"Yes, what he says is true." I said as straight forward a possible.

"Very well. I'll have to get hold of James and send him the news. His lack of information is not helping." Sephiran reached for the knob then turned around.

"If I find out this is false information I'll be very irritated and there'll be consequences to face." He looked me in the eye. "Your status and trust also depends on this. If you need me I'll be at Cenius's town hall." With that said he left the room.

"I know what your thinking and yes I'll explain."

"Is what you said true?" So help me god I will throw him out the window.

"Actually it is. It's used for secret shipping from Nivar city to Aurolisp. Derek let me in on the info."

My body tensed. What's he doing talking to a Westerner, _Ex_- Westerner? "How come you didn't tell Sephiran sooner?"

He just shrugged. "You should be happy, I just saved Lynn from being worldly humiliated, or worse possibly killed so shut up and deal with it." He got up and walked over to the door. " I'm gonna go. To much drama."

The door clicked on his way out and I was left puzzled.

I looked at Seth then jumped at the ring of my cell.

"Hello?" I answered on the first ring.

"Crow?" Linda sounded distressed. "Are you in town?"

"I'm in Cenius city. Why? What's going on?"

"Lynn is…Hurt badly. She won't stop shivering and she's unconscious."

I gritted my teeth. Was I to late? Did Jane already finish her off?

"I'll be there as soon as possible."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I tried to open my eyes but it seemed like they were glued shut. My mind was foggy and images appeared in sequence like an aged movie. My ears kept ringing and all together created cacophony and chaos.

_"Be ready to set out. We will conquer Central Town then, if accomplished, we will set out for Aurolisp." I spoke loud and clear to the bowed soldiers.  
"I want every Easterner dead. Let no one escape." I saw Damon smile and I felt buoyant. He's praising me, I thought. He rarely smiles._

"Yes, my queen." Came the reply from the mass of soldiers.

We managed to reach the border line.  
The Easterner guards were stationed in a straight line, as far as the eye could see.  
"Go!" I demanded my unit. A series of guards clicked their guns ,ready for battle but were to late.  
The Western Soldiers clobbered them, either shooting the head/heart or stabbing them to death and letting the Soul Stealers devour the rest of the body.  
I took my two calibers from my belt and easily shot ten people with two bullets.  
I encountered three guards and quickly elbowed one in the face and thrust the other's nose into their brain.  
The last one hesitated.

"Hello, Sasha," Former friend, currently an accomplice of Sephiran therefore must die. "Useless as usual." I stabbed her in the heart before her answer could escape her lips and moved on to the next.

The peaceful meadow altered into an egregious blood bath.  
"There's an opening big enough for our unit, my queen. Shall we set off?"  
"Yes. Gather group F3 and F7. Lieutenant will take care of the rest."  
I stole a few spare knifes from the dead soldiers and headed on my way.

I sighed.  
Damon squeezed my hand and I felt my face turn hot red but the feeling quickly passed with the next few words that came from him.  
"I saw you hesitating." His voice was harsh and his gentle squeeze turned into a hard grip.  
I looked away. How could he slaughter people and pay attention to me at the same time? My maneuvers' were quick and efficient but obviously not quick enough for him.  
"I didn't do anything wrong. I did my job according to plan." I spoke with ambivalence. Everyone in the submarine looked at me like I was insane. I probably was knowing the consequences for angering him in the past.  
But he just released me and patted my shoulder.

We reached Central town in record time.  
"Kill them all," I repeated.  
We managed to launch a surprise attack. People screamed and ran. Soldiers did there best to defend the town and its people but we outnumbered them by three-thousand including two-hundred Soul Stealers that would be impossible to defeat.

An old lady, whose hair was a withered gray, was pushing two young ones along and carrying a baby on her back.  
I aimed my gun at her and when she spotted me she began to cry.  
"Don't kill them, please! Take me instead!" She handed the baby to the young girl and stood in front of them despite her frail body.  
My finger twitched on the trigger. She's innocent. She probably was just trying to make a living, helping and caring for the three kids and if I take her life everything she's ever worked for will be for nothing. Her kids would probably be killed with in seconds anyways.  
I put the gun back in my holster and started running towards them.  
This is one time only. I'll only help them escape; there not soldiers or anything, then I'll be on my way like nothing ever happened.  
Before I could reach them the building behind them burst up in flames, throwing my body backwards.  
I rubbed my eyes and squinted against the fire.  
The old woman and her kids laid motionless on the ground.  
I will not cry, I will not cry. I felt my eyes begin to brim and tears spilled over.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Someone shouted. At first I thought it was an Eastern lieutenant, but on closer inspection it was our lieutenant. Fall back? Why?  
I stood up and slowly and brushed the dirt and soot off. I stopped crying but my heart still felt like a hollow pit. That's when I noticed Eastern soldiers came marching in. Thousands and thousands of soldiers kept coming and coming and now we were outnumbered.  
The soldiers broke through our army like a needle piercing flesh.  
Our people were decreasing by the second.  
It's over, I thought, we lost again. 

My eyes fluttered open.

"Lynn? Lynn! Oh thank god!" Marissa embraced me.  
Linda was rubbing my hand and on the edge of tears.

Jane looked occupied as she leaned against the wall in the back while crow leaned against the opposite side. Emily was nowhere to be seen.

"We were so worried about you," Marissa continued. "The doctor couldn't diagnose the problem and would be back to check on you when you've woken up."

I smiled because I was alive and the agonizing pain was gone. The memory had shaken' me up but seeing everyone's lit up faces cheered me right up.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I slowly turned my head to see Crow.

"I'm glad your ok." He spoke barley above a whisper.

I felt my heartbeat accelerate and the heart monitor began beeping faster. My face flushed red. That certainly wasn't helping.

Linda's face was panicked. "What's going on? Is Lynn ok?"

Marissa laughed a little . Is Lynn in love?"

I'm going to die of embarrassment.

The entrance of the doctor saved me.

"Good to see that your awake." The doctor said then grabbed a stool and rolled across the room until he landed next to my bed.

"I'll have to do some tests and examinations so if everyone will please excuse us."

Everyone started trailing out the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as the door shut behind Jane who gave me one final glance before leaving.

"Fine."

Suddenly his arm gripped my arm and yanked it out from under the covers to remove the bandages hastily.

He grinned and I gasped.

My arm revealed a series of intricate tattoos decorating my arm from my shoulder to the tip of my middle finger. Roses ,moons, and swirls weaved and intertwined with each other, all together creating it's own intense aura.

"So it's true. So much power...How..." He mumbled to himself trailing his fingers over my arm.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

He stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"what? Who are you?" I demanded.  
"It seems you are adjusting to life in the Eastern Nation more then I would've liked, Kira."

His face transformed before my eyes.

Damon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I jumped out of bed, disconnecting the wire that was strapped to my wrist, and stepped back involuntarily.

"Careful, you might reopen your wound." He took on an amused expression. My right arm was bandaged and the slowly began to seep through.

I must be on pain medication.

"What are you doing here? What did you do to my arm?"

He chuckled. "I didn't do anything." He got up and slowly paced towards me while I paced backwards.

"Go away."

He gritted his teeth. "They've must've messed with your mind. Don't believe them. There just trying to get information out of you then they'll kill you."

What if he's telling the truth? What if this entire thing is a trap?

"Your lying."

"Am I?" He kept coming.

My back hit the wall behind me. Should I scream for help? Kick him then run? What about Jane? Would she try to kill me again when she had the chance?

I wanted to pull my hair out.

"We don't have much time. Please ,I'll keep you safe." He stood only a foot away from me now. This is real. It's happening, it's not a flashback. But how did he get in? Has he been hiding this entire time?

My breathing began to speed up and my palms started to sweat irritably.

"Kira, please."

I snapped. "I am not Kira! I am Lynn!" I shoved him backwards. And ran towards the door but the opened by itself.

"What's going-" I rammed into Crow's chest and we both fell backwards. "What the-"

Linda jumped and nurses and doctors started huddling around us.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"I think they just accidentally collided."

I got up and held my arm to my chest. Crow got up immediately and grabbed my shoulders.

"Lynn? Are you ok?" He didn't shake me but his hands were firm on my shoulders.

"D-D-Da-" I clenched my teeth. Can I tell them? Will Damon tell them everything before I get the chance? Was Damon really there? Am I going delusional?

"Lynn, what happened?" Above all the noise I heard Jane's strict voice.

I shrugged off Crow's hands and stood up. This is it. This is all or nothing.

"I am Kira!"

The room fell deadly silent.

I took off my hat to reveal my dark brown hair. I'm sick of this, of hiding.

Gasps filled the room and Jane's eyes locked with mine. I couldn't read her expression but I could see that Marissa and Linda had gone awfully pale.

"So what? Are you going to kill me now?" Nobody moved, nobody spoke. Eventually Linda broke down into heavy sobs and I held back tears.

Crow got up slowly. His face purely stunned.

"I'm sorry what I did in the past, but I can change!"

Nobody was listening. People began throwing things at me and running for the doors.

I ran.

* * *

I ran until my legs couldn't hold me up no more.

Where am I to go? There's nowhere to go. I don't even know where I am, plus it's freezing out.

Buildings crowded my view but no people in sight. My arm seemed to glow in the darkness. I gazed at it, tracing with my finger the swirls and patterns.

The wind seemed to pick up and the pain in my right started to emerge.

I heard footsteps echoing on the other side of the building only then did I start to run again.

When I thought I lost them I began to slow down but the footsteps started to speed up.

Are they chasing me? Of course they are. There probably trying to kill me before I cause anymore chaos. Or…Damon, trying to get his revenge on me for going against him.

I looked around for anything that would make a good weapon. I noticed a dirty mop behind a rundown restaurant and grabbed it without hesitation. I waved it around in front of me waiting for the stranger to come around the corner.

The first thing I saw was the electric blonde hair then came the blue eyes.

Derek! Oh no, is he Damon's spy? The mop in my hand suddenly seemed useless.

"Hey, I saw you running is everything Ok?" He shouted coming closer when he saw my figure in the shadows.

"Why do you care?" I snarled. He looked taken back.

"I-"

I turned and started running towards the restaurant door.

"Wait!"

I slammed the door shut behind me. By that time Derek's hands started yanking on the other side of the door.

"Go away!"

"Lynn, please, If you want I can go get Linda or-"

"No!" The tears came now. I crumbled to the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs. I heard the squeak of the door as it opened. I don't care if he kills me. I want to die. Nobody will care anyways.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and a quick intake of breath. "Lynn, what happened?" He spoke gently yet urgently.

I buried my head deeper into my arms.

"Lynn, I'm here for you."

I snapped my head up. "What do you want from me? I barely even know you!" I gritted my teeth. "Or let me guess Damon sent you on a mission to kill me? The almighty Kira! One that everybody hates, no one cares about, who should might as well die!" I was breathing heavily and started to hiccup.

He was silent for a moment then said hesitantly, "I know your Kira but I trust you."

Shock paralyzed me for only a few moments when again my anger returned. "liar.

He sighed. "Did Crow confront you?" His voice had an edge to it as he mentioned Crow's name.

"No. I told them myself."

His jaw dropped then turned up into a smirk. "Well, I'm proud of you."

"Shut up. You don't know me."

He leaned over until I felt his breath on my cheek. "Perhaps I do."

I lifted my head and before I knew it his lips crushed against mine until I was gasping for air. I jerked backwards.

"What the?!"

He shook his head and looked away. "Your right that was way to soon."

"too soon? To soon!" I stood up. "Who the hell are you? What gives you the right to do- to do that!?"

"Sorry it's just," He smiled. "Did you know I had felt this way ever since we were eight?"

My eyebrows came together and he continued.

"I know you can't remember but we used to be great friends- best friends at that."

I guess my mind has been hiding more secrets then I thought. "It still doesn't give you the right."

He looked away and walked towards the window. "There's search parties looking for you, or to be more accurate, armed soldiers. You won't be able to escape unless you follow me."

I couldn't move. With a blink of an eye my life had become a treacherous nightmare. Was my life always like this in the past when I joined the Western Nation? I don't know this guy, even if I did know him in the past I don't trust him now. I touched my lips and my body trembled. Sadly, though, my choices are slim and I'm pretty sure people are searching for me.

"There's no where to go." He turned from the dusty window then took something out of his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper, a roll of cash, then reached into his other pocket to pull out keys and a gun.

I stepped back until my back hit the wall.

"I'm not going to shoot you. Here," He placed the gun on the ground and kicked it over to me. I just stared at it as if it was toxic.

His laugh made me shiver from head to toe.

"You used to be able to kill ten people at a time with only two bullets. Now you won't even touch a gun." He snorted. He walked over and dropped the rest of the things in front of me.

I noticed the strip of paper was a ticket of some sort.

"It's a deluxe pass. A free pass to aboard the train for a full year. Lose it and that roll of cash isn't going to last you very long."

What is he trying to do? I'll be caught, thrown in jail, killed before i could even blink.

I picked up the things and shoved them in my pocket. I didn't want the gun but I might need it in the future so I shoved it in my waistband.

"It's going to stink but the only way out is through the sewers and we better go now a lese the tunnels are going to be filled up with soldiers to."

"We? Why are you helping me?"

He stretched out his hand and I was hesitant to grab it. Oddly this seemed like Déjà vu.

He pulled me up and stepped away keeping a reasonable distance.

"They'll probably be looking for me to. I'll help you get to Rin's then I have to deal with things here. Sell my house, answer questions so they don't think I was an accomplice in a crime, etcetera ,etcetera."

"Why would they?"

He looked out the window once more then shuffled me towards the backdoor exit.

"Long story now hurry. There heading this way."

We both started running out the backdoor and onto a street.

"Follow me." He spoke urgently. I followed him through empty shops, stairs, and not to mention the foul-smelling alleyways, until we reached the main road; Hunnings Street.

He looked both ways before lifting the metal hilt that was secretly hidden behind a dumpster. The glow from the streetlamps gave the night a creepy atmosphere.

"Come, I'll go in behind you."

I sat down; letting my legs dangle in. I pinched my nose and gagged. "God, it smells awful."

"It's either the smelly sewers or a one way trip to Capital City."

I choose the sewers. I grabbed the ladder and made my way down. I heard the clank of his boots hitting the metal bars above me and the trickling flow of water. I gagged again.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

"You used to have to sleep in the sewers to avoid contact with Easterners. This shouldn't be to bad."

My feet hit the water and I vomited.

"I'm sorry, don't mean to rush you, but we have to hurry." He grabbed my hand and led me through a series of tunnels. I wonder how he knows so much about me?

"By the way if your going to disguise yourself your gonna have cover up that arm." He said noticing my pulled sleeve.

I looked down at my newly altered arm and pulled down sleeve. "What happened to me?"

We took another turn.

"Your father had the same arm. It took awhile but it's no surprise that you took after him."

My father. I wonder what he was like?

"Rin is an make-up artist. She should be able to help you." He paused. "She might be kind of rough. She's not necessarily the friendly type with Westerners."

Great, it thought. "How do you know my father?"

"He was quite a popular guy, it's a shame to see him go so quickly."

"To go you mean he died ,right?"

"Yes, murdered to be exact."

I came to a halt; yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"He was killed?"

He looked at me then towards the end of the tunnel unsure. "Yes."

"Like ,not an accidental death, but actually killed by a person?"

"That's what murdered means."

I had to pause and think for a second. I already figured he was dead. Though some part of me refused to believe it and that Emily was just making grammar errors but to have it confirmed was worse then I thought. Also, to add to that, not only is he dead but was _murdered._

"Who?" I demanded.

He just shrugged and reached for my hand again but I moved them out of his reach and clenched them.

"Who?" I repeated again.

He gave me a nervous smile. "I really don't know, Kira, nobody knows."

"Call me Lynn."

"Lynn," He restated. "I'm sorry about your father but we really got to get going. I think there already being dispatched down here."

I sighed and reluctantly let him drag me deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of the tunnels.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When we escaped the retched sewers I was more then grateful to breath in fresh air.

"How much longer? My feet are killing me," I'm pretty sure we've been running all night, the sun was beginning to rise.

"Were almost there."

I groaned. I was hoping for a 'it's right here' or a point of a finger to the house in which I could finally rest and rub my sore feet. At this point I almost fell to the ground.

"where are we now?"

"Rond Street. Around here ,somewhere, should be her house."

I guess that was close enough, actually I started to run faster in desperation to reach the warmth filled house. Despite the coat Derek gave me, it was freezing out.

"It seemed I just ran a marathon around the world!" I exclaimed.

"We just ran all the way from Northtown to Rossingtons which is a three hour train ride."

"Holy-"

"Shhh!" He covered my mouth and pulled me behind a tree.

I pried his hand off my mouth. "Don't ever do that again!" I whispered loudly in his ear.

He just grunted then motioned me to start running again.

He stopped again when we reached an old two-story house. It was built out of red brick and contained tiny green shutters.

"This is it," We walked around and knocked on the backdoor. The only light came from a second story window. We waited and watched as slowly lights came on from room to room.

"Rin!" He yelled loud enough for me to hear but not enough to cause alarm.

She opened the door- or swung open I should say.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "We need your help."

"We?" She narrowed her eyes at me then plugged her nose. "What is that smell?"

"Can I explain once we get inside?"

"No," His smile faltered. "Your both heading to the showers before we discuss anything." his grin returned and we both walked in as she closed and locked the door behind us.

"what did you guys do? Crawl through sewers?"

"Right on."

She rolled her eyes then scurried me upstairs and pointed towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"I'll get you clothes and a towel, just wash away that horrible stench, it's god awful."

I walked into the bathroom and was greeted with mosaic tiling and a beige curtain. The bathroom had a gorgeous designer look to it but to small for my taste.

I turned the knob and waited until steam started filling the room.

I stripped my clothes off and hopped in. The water was so hot it burned. The heat thawed out my frozen legs and feet that got the brunt of the cold weather along with my face and fingers.

I heard the door open.

"these might fit you." She said over the noise of running water.

"Thank you."

The room fell silent and I wasn't sure if she had left or not.

"If you don't mind me asking but who are you? Is Derek smuggling Westerners across the border now?"

I busted out laughing which felt good after one brutal day/night.

"The sad part is that I'm probably right. You are form the Western Nation, right?"

"I can't be to sure," I replied. Which was a flat out lie, but I was to scared and tired of what her reaction would be if I told her I was Kira. I didn't want to be pulled out of this nice, warm shower. Derek was probably going to have to sit down and explain everything to her anyways. "I lost my memory."

"That sucks. My mom has been suffering from amnesia for the past six years ever since she has been attacked by one of those Soul Stealers." She mumbled something incoherent afterwards but I couldn't make out what she said.

"Is she recovering?" I asked.

"No not at all. But at least she's still alive. Well, I'll leave you be. I have to go yell at Derek."

I giggled and she shut the door.

The shower had took the rest of my strength so when I headed back down to the living room I plopped down and nearly fell asleep on the sofa.

Derek came out in a brown, leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"That was nice," He stretched. "So, on to the explaining part."

Rin snapped her fingers and took a sip of her coffee. Her blue was short and came down to curve around her face. She was tall and wore just a tad to bit of make-up.

"Make it snappy, I have to be at work soon."

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"We-"

"No beating around the bush, get to the point."

He shook his head and glanced at me. "She's the 'lost Kira'."

She looked at me as if for the first time then threw her coffee cup at him but he ducked swiftly.

"Get out!" She was furious, spitting with every word.

"You said you'd let me explain,"

"I was suspecting she was a Westerner, but Kira? No freaking way! Out! Your on your own!" This time she glared at me and I felt insignificant and small. "I can't believe I didn't notice,"

"Please, Rin, just help her get disguised and she'll be on her way ,treat her like a customer."

She looked like smoke would come out of her ears. She said nothing but picked up her bags and walked out the front door.

He sighed. "Don't worry I'll talk to her, but it's going to cost me. A lot."

"I'm sorry!"

He just smiled. "No, need to be sorry. I brought you here. Go ahead and take a nap, you'll need it. I'll wake you when were ready for your make over.

I nodded then got comfy. My eyes drooped instantly. I felt a blanket covering me and snuggled in tighter before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke up to the gentle nuzzle of a hand.

"Linda?"

"Nah, it's me, Derek."

I slit open one eye then slowly recalled last nights events. I sat up right stretching.

"Am I ok? I mean with Rin and all?"

"Yeah, for now." I gasped when Rin's reply came from behind me. I pulled off the blanket and spun around so my feet touched the hard wood floors. Sunlight streamed in from the windows and I squinted.

"Get up," She said shortly. "This is my lunch break."

I got up as quickly as I could and followed Derek's lead by trailing after Rin into a room on the side of the house. The room was painted a bright yellow with ton's of mirrors. Clothes and wigs cluttered the closet and a vanity set stood in the center of them room.

"Sit."

I scurried over and sat on the stool.

"Alright. Derek hand me a long, black haired wig. It'll match her dark-colored eyebrows." I saw her place a blob of black hair on the table then pick up some eyeliner and lipstick. She spun me around to face her then started applying make-up.

My face itched and Rin's strokes made my face burn.

After bunching my hair up in clips she grabbed the wig and fitted it over my hair. She spun me around again so I could look at myself in the mirror.

I looked stunning.

"Oh my…"

My now-black hair looked glossy and was soft to the touch. It hung around my face that looked back at me with, full lips that shimmered and almond-shaped eyes that popped out with a fierce beauty.

"You look beautiful," I heard Derek say.

"We're not done yet," She took my arm and pushed my sleeve up. She took a container of a cream colored powder and started brushing and covering up my tattooed arm. I remembered my wound on my other arm but I didn't feel any pain so I let the matter be.

"Ok, now outfit." She looked at me then through her closet and pulled out a slim ,black dress.

"Wait I thought a disguise was something not noticeable?"

She turned on him. "Are you criticizing my work?"

"No, no it's just-"

She sighed and put back the dress. Instead she pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved turtleneck. She placed them on the knob of the closet. "Get dressed." She dragged Derek out of the room.

I slipped on the shirt and jeans. Luckily they fit perfectly. I walked over and looked at myself again. I looked like a new person. Maybe this plan will work.

I walked out and Rin dropped a pair of boots in front of me and handed me a thick, leather coat along with a suitcase.

"There, now I need to get back to work. Remember Derek you owe me big time. _Big _time."

"I Know."

She gave me one final glance before flicking her hair and walking out the door.

"Well that didn't go to bad." I heard him say. "Here," He handed me a walkie-talkie device. "In order to get a hold of me when you reach Woodcut Ridge. Nobody can trace our calls through this."

"Woodcut Ridge?"

"The place you'll be staying at. I have a hidden house among the woods. It should be safe," He handed me a long strapped purse. "Everything including money, fake I.D, fake birth certificate, a gun, a deluxe pass, and keys to the house should be in there, so keep that purse on you at all times."

I took the purse and inserted me walkie-talkie device and strapped it on across my shoulders.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

We made it to the train station on time in order to catch the afternoon train. People began boarding.

"I'll try to get to you as soon as possible. Be safe." He smiled and I was beginning to doubt my suspicions.

He looked down then up again as if unsure of what to do. I sighed internally. Do it, I told myself. Just one peck in return for all the things he did. As friends.

I stood on my toes and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything." He just looked at me incredulously. I felt my face burn up. "B-bye!" I turned quickly and started gathering up the steps to a tall guy dressed head to toe in dark blue.

"Ticket ma'm?"

I pulled out my deluxe pass and he nodded me through after analyzing it carefully.

I walked through several train cars before finding a vacant seat next to a girl with a long braid dangling over her shoulder poised with one leg over the other and with her back straight.

"May I sit here?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "Hi, I'm Leanna."

"Hi, Lynn."

We shook hands then sat quietly. The train began to rock and the horn was blown. I looked out my window and waved at Derek. He waved back and I almost didn't want to go. I've only spent a day with him but I'd say it was enough to consider him a friend.

We started to move and smoke blew past my window. I turned around in my seat and got comfortable.

"I hope your prepared," Leanna said. "We have a long ride ahead of us."

I smiled gently. Yes, I thought, I have a long journey ahead of me.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why?" I flung the papers off of Sephiran's desk. "This is ridiculous!"

Sephiran said nothing while James smoked his cigar out on the balcony.

"I'm capable of it. I'm one of your best guys you have to give me the mission!" I fumed.

Sephiran shook his head. "I think it's time you took a break from Kira. Don't worry the troops have it al under control. No one can get in or out of the Eastern Nation, not by land nor underwater."

"I don't need a break!"

"Crow," Sephiran spoke sternly.

I fell back into one of the armed chairs. I was so close. She was right there in front of me the entire time, in the same house, eating the same meals, why didn't I just follow my instinct? Even in the hospital when she confirmed it I just…let her go.

I groaned.

James came back in. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. James can you pass the message off to Ron that Search party 041 has returned and that party 085 should get ready for departure?"

"Yes, sir." He bowed and left the room.

Sephiran got up and walked over the pile of papers. "I should get organized myself." He looked at me then. "I'll let Jane know that she to needs a break from Kira. How about a trip to the Hybisis Islands? That would be nice." He opened the door then looked back at the messy room. "Before you leave, make sure you clean this mess up. Can't have this place looking like a wrestling match sprung up in here."

When I returned to my home in Capital City I was unsurprised to find my door unlocked and a gloom Jane sitting on my couch eating a box of chocolates like a heart-broken valentine.

"Jane, you have your own house. Get lost." It could've been worse. I almost jumped over the couch and strangled her, but I didn't.

"I can't believe him! I'm not emotionally prepared? What bull is that?"

She must've got the news. I walked over and brewed a cup of coffee. "So without telling anyone, except maybe Jack and a few other people, that your going to kill Lyn because you think she's Kira is emotionally prepared, right?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. "I knew he wouldn't keep his big mouth shut." She shoved another piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Besides I was right anyways."

"Whether you were right or wrong doesn't matter, you could've killed an innocent-"

She put up her finger. " 'Could've' but she's not an innocent, she's not Lyn, she's Kira."

My body shook with anger but I restrained myself. "_If_ you were in your right mind and not so stressed over getting revenge on Kira, you would've looked at the situation and gained evidence to back you up, even then you should've reported this to higher authorities," She opened her mouth but I continued. "then even considering killing somebody, anybody for that matter. That's what Sephiran means by not being emotionally prepared. We can't have you killing innocent people on the job. This isn't all about you, Jane."

I saw her mouth form a grim line but in her eyes she was hurt. The feeling passed quickly and she stood up.

"At least I'm not in love with the enemy."

I was taken aback. "What?"

She carefully made her way over until she was in front of me. She poked me in the chest. "We can't have people on the job more likely to betray Sephiran then do the right thing and follow orders."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't kill her even if it meant saving millions of people."

"That's not true! Shut up, Jane. You don't even know what your talking about."

She smirked. "You know what I'm talking about. I bet it was you who let her escape at the Northern Castle."

I looked away.

She clapped her hands together. "I knew it!"

I looked back. "I didn't answer because I thought I didn't need to. I guess this shows the trust between us."

It was silent for a moment.

When she didn't say anything I chugged down the rest of my coffee and walked outside. Of course I regret letting her escape. Maybe Jane's right? I couldn't kill her. I can't now, possibly may never. I still…love her.

I heard the birds chirping and the soft trickle of my built in waterfall. It was close to dusk and the temperature seemed to have dropped some.

Won't be long until it starts to snow.

I rubbed my arms then moved to go sit down when I heard a gunshot. I moved quickly but not enough to avoid the bullet. Luckily it only brushed my skin and created an awful gash.

I gripped my arm and ran inside. "Jane! Call the Investigators, I've been shot at. I'm going to try to catch the attacker, if I can't catch up the investigators possibly may find some evidence to follow up on." I started out the door but Jane caught my arm.

"We have to get you arm cleaned up before it gets infected."

"He's going to get away!"

"He already did! Let me get some rubbing alcohol to clean it up."

I looked out the window. Tons of people are probably still out walking around ,it'll be impossible to find the culprit.

I sighed. "That'll be the third time with in four months. Do you think it's the same guy?"

"How should I know?" She dabbed the cloth in some rubbing alcohol and started cleaning the wound.

"Ow!"

"Hold still!"

I steadied my arm as best as I could, after all I've been through worse.

I grabbed the phone. No one answered, the office must be empty. I left an urgent message instead.

"To whom this may concern, I ,Crow Lee, was shot at about seven-twenty one tonight, ten-twelve. This would be the third unknown assault with in four months prior. I am not positive if it's the same person ,though in each assault I was targeted by a sniper of some sort. Report this to proper authorities."

I slammed down the phone. "Pisses me off."

"What? That no one ever answers there phones? Or being shot a t in general?"

I glared at her. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. She finished wrapping my gash then walked over to wash her hands.

"I hate being targeted," I muttered. "I feel so vulnerable."

I heard her giggle. "Big, bad Crow doesn't want to be vulnerable, how sweet."

"Shut up. This is serious, Jane. Besides ,didn't I tell you to get lost?"

"Speaking of 'getting lost' did Sephiran find out where the lost item is?"

I sighed again. "I'm pretty sure Damon has it, after the incident with Seth. Plus with the item being so small and also the fact that it could be anywhere in the Western Nation it's going to take awhile, but I mean a locket? Why is this locket so important?"

"Maybe it has some hidden meaning or it's a key of some sort."

I flexed my arm then got up to pace. "The last thing Seth mentioned before we lost his signal was his location, that he was being chased by Kira and her unit, and how this locket may be the key to destroying the Western Nation,"

Jane's eyebrow arched.

"but when we got there Seth was nearly beaten to death and all of our soldiers were killed off. No locket, and no sign of any westerners. We need Seth more then ever."

Jane walked over and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. We're both going through a tough time."

I nodded.

She backed away and coughed conspicuously. "What ,no apology for me? You were kind of rude to."

I shook my head. "I'm still upset with what you did to Lyn."

Her face flushed red. "Her name is Kira!" She hissed. "Fine, I take back my apology." She grabbed her box of chocolates and practically ran for the door. "I thought you'd be more sympathetic but I guess not." She was about to close the door when she shouted once more. "Sometimes people make bad decisions in there life and we learn not only to be forgiven but to forgive ourselves. Give me a break, Crow." Then she slammed the door.

The motion on the train did not agree well with my stomach.

"Is there a bathroom of some sort?" I asked Leanna.

"No, but we should be arriving at Echo Port anytime."

"Echo Port?" I squeeked. Derek didn't mention that. "Aren't we supposed to be heading to Woodcut Ridge?"

"Well, yes, but we need to cross Echo Bay before continuing to Woodcut Ridge or wherever you want to go on the southern end."

I looked out the window. White droplets of snow flew past me and the ground was covered with white powder here and there.

"Where are you headed?"

She was silent for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I was going to go to Southtown to check out the Southern Castle but with Kira on the loose the Southern Castle is occupied with soldiers and off limits to all citizens."

I had a moment of pity for myself. Yet again it was Kira's fault, my fault.

"But I think I'll head to Woodcut Ridge. Nice, quiet place perfect for some nature walks. Why are you going? Family?"

I shook my head. "I live there." I assume I'll be there for awhile, at least.

**Chapter 17**

"Oh."

We sat in silence for awhile until the captain announced that our next stop would be Echo Port. We traveled for a few more minutes before the train came to a screeching halt.

"Ships Alyssa and Sea lines will be taking off to Timber Port with in fifteen minutes. Until the mean time Echo Port provides many historical sites ,such as…" The announcer continued while people gathered there luggage. I strapped on my purse and grabbed my suitcase.

"It was nice meeting you."

I grinned. "You to."

The doors opened and I got up and squeezed out with the crowd. The smell of water and fish filled my nostrils. Miniature stands peppered the pathways, mostly selling frozen fish and warm foods like hot chocolate and hotdogs. It was cold but the snow melted when it hit the ground so it couldn't clump up.

I walked over to an empty bench and let my stomach settle. I rummaged through my purse until I found my walkie-talkie. I pressed a button and heard Derek's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Kira- Lyn?"

Who else? "Yeah, umm…I'm at Echo port." I heard a rustle then a smack. "Stupid me, sorry, I forgot they closed down the mountain pass. Did the train speaker say which ships were available?"

"Alyssa and Sea lines."

"Take Sea lines, it's cheaper. You don't need a ticket or anything just pay when you board and make sure you show your I.D. Also when you reach Timber Port, on the other side of Echo bay, take the earliest train going to Woodcut Ridge. Thenwhen you get to Woodcut Ridge call me. It should take a few days but you'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome, Lyn." I blushed, reminding me of my goodbye kiss. When he ended our communication I turned off my walkie-talkie and headed for Sea lines.


	18. Chapter 18

When I arrived at Woodcut Ridge my legs ached to get up and stretch after the long trip.

The area had a nice earthy small to it; pine trees and clean air. I walked around slowly taking in my surroundings. Instead of brick these houses were made out of wood and had smoke seeping out of the stone chimneys.

I didn't encounter many people as I walked up the dirt path to the town's shops. I noticed a florist, a dry cleaners, a food/clothing market and a small library. I wandered through the market and picked out a few outfits here and there, after all I'll need more clothes then what I held in my suitcase. I also picked out a map, several boxes of rice, a loaf of bread, and a bag of apples.

I walked over to an isolated area to contact Derek and noticed a sign for a job offering at the florist. I decided I'd look into that later.

After getting directions from Derek, I made my way up the long, steep hill to my, temporarily, house.

I fell in love with it at fist sight. Trees hung low and shrouded the house with shade and just enough sunlight to peer through the leaves. Vines crawled up the walls and bloomed various flowers. It's main structure was built out of stone with a wooden roof. The windows were small squares and fogged up from the cold.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. My grin spread as I stepped inside and took off my coat. The kitchen held marble counters and wood cabinets with a small island in between it and the living room. The living room had an array of wooden shelves with little trinkets and candles along with a red, velvet loveseat and a lounge chair. In the middle was a coffee table that resembled a tree trunk and sat in front of the fireplace.

I put the boxes of rice in the cabinet and placed my bag of apples and loaf of bread in the empty basket on the island. I then bounded upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms and dropped my stuff randomly on the floor and jumped on the bed in delight. It was the size of two large men and was covered with a multi-colored quilt. One window with shutters hung above the bed post and showed a good view of the forest.

The other side of the room held a window slightly larger that allowed sunlight to stream through by the dozens. One lonesome desk sat in the corner with a stool two chestnut wood dressers sat on opposite sides of the room.

I basked in the sun for a few moments before unpacking my suitcase and clothes that I bought at the market.

The only thing I objected about the room was the plainness. The walls were bare and the only color in the room was the quilt. I shrugged. I'll have time to remodel later. Hopefully.

After straightening up the house a bit, I walked down to the town's main shopping center.

The market was crowded. People buzzed happily around the stands, bickering and browsing. The sun dangled high in mid sky and felt nice with the cool breeze. I squirmed my way through until reaching the flower shop. A bell clanged as I entered.

"Hello?" I spoke quietly into the strange silence.

The shop was small and quiet, unlike the market. I lingered deeper into the shop, admiring the different types of flowers. Roses ,tulips, baby breath, violets ,orchids, sunflowers…

I heard a conversation going on towards the back where an enormous garden infested half the courtyard.

"Excuse me? I saw the sign out front and was hoping for a job application."

The two girls paused in there conversation and looked at me. I noticed one of them was Leanna. She waved at me and I waved back.

"Yes, yes! Perfect, perfect," The girl next to Leanna wiped her hands on her brown stained smock and quickly ran inside.

"Fancy meeting you here,"

"I could say the same. Are you liking Woodcut Ridge?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "It's wonderful! It's so…Peaceful."

I nodded and as if on cue the sound of birds chirping filled in the short pause.

"So, are you working here?" I asked.

"Yeah, just for right now. I spent to much money in Sephiran city."

I wondered if traveling was her hobby.

The other woman came back and handed me a form. "Thank you, business has been slow but in a few more weeks all the northerners will be piling up here like they always do. I'm in need of a few extra workers."

I smiled and scanned the form.

"My name's Mandy, by the way. Forgot to mention that." Her thick, red hair bounced while she giggled.

"Lyn."

* * *

James examined the bullet. "It looks like it belongs to an X-A2 Target-Er and the only people who can even attain that kind of weapon are the generals and captains in all military branches."

"Do you think someone stole it?" I asked.

"I highly doubt it, you have to go through some heavy duty paperwork and controlled examining to even get permission to enter any military base, if your not a soldier that is. Besides all military bases and castles are secured and armed, I mean it would be impossible to get through without setting off the alarm or getting shot right on the spot. Unless,"

"Unless what?"

He frowned. "Unless there's somebody from the inside."

I looked away and scanned the scene instead. Investigators crawled all over the yard using different tools here and there on different objects.

I rolled my until it cracked and stretched my arms. It's been a long day.

"Don't worry, Crow. I'm sure we'll catch him. Let the investigators do their job and in the mean time I'll check in with Mr. Dehart." James patted my shoulder.

"And he is?"

"The guy who makes the X-A2 Target-er. I'll have to look into the shipping matters, see if someone ordered some recently or not. You know, all the documents and files. Loads of fun."

I frowned. My specialty pertained to guns. "Maybe I'll go do some target practice."

He grinned. "Have fun."

I headed home that night with throbbing feet and an aching back. After spending the majority of the day at the market and library I managed to bargain several pairs of jeans, two blue-cottoned blouses, several books that looked interesting, and a silk-spun blanket that I couldn't resist. To add I also learned a few shocking things about Leanna.

She originally grew up in Aislin City, now controlled by the Western Nation. Before the nation divided trains were sent out all over for children and the elderly to aboard and be sent to shelter in Sephiran City while the rest fell into the hands of chaos and insanity. She got on the train with her older sister and grandpa while her mom and dad were left behind. When the nation split they found a cheap house in Aurolisp and resumed living for seven years. She hasn't seen her mom or dad since. When her grandpa passed away two years ago her and her sister inherited the house and the money. Her older sister ran a hair salon back in Aurolisp while she traveled all over the eastern Nation selling her artwork.

"So you're an artist!" I had exclaimed.

She blushed. "Well, I'm not very good, but I make enough money here and there."

"You should come over sometime and show me some of your wonderful art. I'm in need of a little décor."

"Sure a thing."

I unlocked the door. I placed my purchases on the counter and checked the house phone for messages. One was Mandy saying she'd like to meet me tomorrow around three ,if I could ,and the next one came from a familiar voice yet I couldn't remember who, but at that moment I didn't care. My knees locked together and my stomach twisted to the point where I wanted to retch.

"Dear, dear Kira. Running off to the Eastern Nation was a bad idea. Now look where it got you. Did you really thing they were just going to ignore everything and welcome you back in as family?" He laughed. "I can't believe Damon really let you stay, considering how useless you are. I should've killed you when I had the chance, but I guess there will be more opportunities in the future. Enjoy your life while you can." the message ended.

* * *

I reloaded my gun and aimed for the board with one eye open. I pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the heart. I heard the bullet hit the steel wall behind the board with a metallic clank. I rubbed my chin and took on a thoughtful expression.

I set up twenty boards on the back wall and got out a suitcase that held my favorite pair of guns given specially to me from Sephiran. They shone a sheer black and had the mark insignia on the side of both of them. They were called Three-Holed-Slash cuts for it's powerful blast when triggered and it's three bullet holes. I owned the only pair in the nation.

I unlocked the case and loaded the guns. I took in a deep breath and locked eyes on the targets. I ran and at the same time shot all twenty boards. I scanned my work and noticed all, except one, had hit the heart exactly. I went to examine the third to last board. The bullet had went through the eye. I decided to try for better targeting.

I worked for five hours straight trying different routines and exercises until I decided it was time to go home. I packed up my guns and bullets back tot here proper places. I left carrying only my suitcase and keys.

I zipped up my jacket and put on my coat. My boots crunched repeatedly on the snowy gravel while the wind whipped my hair around. I could see the illumination from the lamps up ahead and followed them. The cool air was nice on my hot skin and the solitude was a nice change from Jane and the claustrophobic offices.

I rounded the corner and suddenly noticed I wasn't alone. Someone was following me. I unlocked my suitcase and took out the two Three-Holed-Slash cuts, luckily they were still loaded from practice. I looked around cautiously.

**Chapter 18**

"Show yourself or I'll shoot."

A man ,no taller then I, stepped out from the shadows.

"State who you are, sir." I spoke firmly.

Ever since I was marked I've been attacked quite a few times at random moments like these so I wasn't exactly surprised. My only concern was to find out his purpose and if he is here to kill me capture him without causing to much damage. If worse come to worse then I'll have the right to kill him. I sighed internally. Let's get this over with.

The man moved faster then I expected and took me by surprise. Before I knew it he had flicked my arm backward and my gun flew from my hand. I whipped around ,with my only gun remaining, and aimed fro his heart but he was gone. I eyed my dropped gun and studied my surroundings.

Quiet.

"Damn it." I cursed. That's what I get for underestimating my enemies. I clenched the gun in my hand tighter but not to tight and prepared myself for the next attack.

The unknown man jumped from the top of a roof holding a blade longer then both my arms put together. I avoided the attack the best I could but his blade sliced deep into my back. I clenched my teeth and recovered quickly by elbowing him in the ribs. When my elbow connected with his ribs it was like hitting metal. He must have some sort of protective vest on, have to shoot him elsewhere.

He pounced again, I dodged though his blade nicked my arm. This is impossible ,his speed and strength. I ran and used the wall as leverage. When he was in aim I pulled the trigger. The sound pierced through the silence. The man's quick movement caused me a moment of panic and I quickened my pace. He must be a western assassin. I wonder if the bullet hit? The man came back and aimed for my face. I ducked and swept his feet out from under him. I noticed two bullet wounds on his lower abdomen and upper thigh but the strangest thing was that his wounds oozed black blood. He still moved at a quick pace but this time he ran away instead of towards me.

"Next time." he whispered. The voice struck me as oddly familiar but with a faint growl to it. My thoughts turned into questions. Is he the one who's been targeting me for the last four months? Is he a new type of Soul Stealer? What is the Western Nation up to?

My further questions were interrupted when I saw someone coming towards me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I got into a fighting stance. Is he coming back despite what he said? Perhaps that was a trick to lower my defenses? I regretted not bringing my back up dagger, then again it probably wouldn't be of much use.

When the mystery person hit the patch of moonlight I realized it was just Jane.

"What? Are you following me now?" I grumbled.

Her face remained expressionless. She turned and spoke to someone in the shadows. I saw a small crowd, with lanterns, forming in the distance.

"Everything's fine," I heard Jane say. "We'll handle this mess. Do not worry this city is secured and safe, no harm will come to anyone. Please return to your homes."

I heard the shuffling of feet and saw Jane strive towards me.

"What the hell happened?" She glared at me then peered at my arm.

I held up a hand and gently sat down. I'll probably have another scar on my back now.

"Someone attacked me and I fought them off." I grimaced. Would I be dead if it wasn't for Jane intruding? Am I strong enough to kill him? I started to worry. I've never questioned my strength before, until now.

She put her hands over her face and groaned. "Let's get you to the hospital. We'll talk there."

_____

( I like the lines better then the stars :D)

I woke up several times that night with sweat beading down my forehead. Paranoia took control of my body making it tremble and my teeth chatter. My gaze lingered constantly to the dark corners of my bedroom and back at the door. I didn't get much sleep.

I woke up bleary eyed and frantic. I checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were still locked and to my relief they were. I knew I was being overly cautious but it's not everyday you get a death message except, sadly, me.

After I took a shower and changed into jeans and a plain black turtleneck. Even though the hot water and food warmed me up, fear prickled up and down my spine. I looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. I called Mandy yesterday to let her know I'd meet her at the flower shop around three, but that's still hours away.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out the gun- _my_ gun, I suddenly remembered. This was my caliber that I used in the war in central town. Where did he get this? I ignored all further bubbling questions and eyed my gun. I could use this to protect myself, though who would I know to shoot? I fondled the gun and noticed there was a trigger lock in place. Makes sense. I took out my ring of keys and looked through it. I tried the smallest keys out of the rest. I tried it but the trigger lock's keyhole was to large.

"Huh," I muttered aloud. I wonder what this key goes to? I'll ask Derek in the future. Since there was only three keys and one went to the house while the other didn't fit, I tried the only key remaining.

There was a click and I removed the trigger lock. I pointed the gun at the wall, not daring to shoot, but to see how it felt in my hands. The weapon felt uncomfortable in my grasp, yet made me feel secure. I left the trigger lock off and placed the gun back in my purse.

I haven't informed Derek yet. I didn't want to cause him worry, although maybe if I tell him he would try to get here faster and I wouldn't have to be alone.

I shook my head. What am I thinking? I'm such a coward. I should -will be fine on my own. Who knows perhaps the threat is a bluff to scare me out of the Eastern Nation? I shuddered. I'll never go back to the Western Nation. That dreadful place is nothing but blood and death.

_My face creased with worry as we walked through the prison hallways. I tried to keep a straight face but I knew where we were headed and what was going to happen, yet it was inevitable._

"_We are here, missss." Hissed one of the SoulStealers. In my opinion the SoulStealers are retched and disgusting creatures. How they devour the body whole and ,so it is said, trapping the victim's soul inside it until death does it part. Though Damon insisted they were necessary and the main strength of the Western Nation._

"_You may leave."_

_They slithered away as I walked in._

_Seth remained quiet at my entrance. His head hung low and his sandy blonde hair was covered in dirt. I suppressed the urge to comfort him. He's my enemy, I kept telling myself over and over again. It's his fault for even coming here in the first place. He expected danger when he crossed over into our territory. It's his fault._

_He snorted. "What, no hello?"_

_I gained my composure and spoke in a clipped tone. "Seth, you have one of two choices. You can answer our questions willingly and truthfully or go through an excessive amount of pain until you answer them by force." But I wasn't thinking about Seth's torture, since I know he'd never corporate, but instead thinking about ways for him to 'accidentally' escape._

_His eyes burned with such hatred towards me that at that moment I hated myself. It's not my fault Damon's plans went way out of hand, that he deceived me into following him making me the 'queen' of the Western Nation, that was supposed to be free of Sephiran's control, where people made decisions for themselves and lived in harmony. Such a petty fantasy but I believed it, now look where it got me. Now I'm stuck with no way out but to give myself up tot the Eastern Nation._

_I laughed aloud. I'm in one big hell hole._

"_Well?"_

_He pretended to zip up his lips. _

_I smirked. "Follow me or I'll feed you to the SoulStealers."_

_I heard him grunt but he didn't move._

"_I'm not playing ,Seth."_

_He remained silent. I gritted my teeth. I walked out of the cell and called over a few soldiers and SoulStealers remaining near the cell._

"_Guard the main entrance. I need a minute. Alone."_

_They saluted and went on there way. I walked back into the cell and unlocked Seth's chains. He rubbed his bloody wrists but made no attempt to move otherwise._

"_Get up."_

_Nothing._

"_Get up."_

_When he looked away I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the cell. He stumbled a few then gained his balance. I shoved him towards the opposite end of the hallway ,away from the soldiers. This is your chance ,I thought, go! But he remained standing still. I knew I'd regret this later on and if Damon finds out he'll lose all of his trust in me and possibly throw me in prison along with the other rotting bodies._

_I took a deep breath. "Go. Get out before I change my mind."_

_His eyes flashed with hope then returned to his icy glare._

"_Did you hear me? I said leave!" I pushed him to emphasize my remark._

"_Then what? So you can give me the thrill of actually escaping? So you can snag me before I leave and send me off to Damon to poke and prude like a wrapped present? I'm not that stupid."_

_I smacked him. Hard. "No but you've lost your damn sense. I'm giving you an opportunity to escape and here you are making up some bullshit excuse. Typical, Seth. After all you were always the last one to enter the battlefield. I mean what? Are you scared your gonna get hurt, or something?"_

_He spat on the ground in front of me. "I'm proud to be a loyal soldier of the Eastern Nation. I will protect it's people and it's leader with my life. I will follow orders as given and I will never…never hesitate to kill as needed. I guess that's something you've forgotten, huh, Kira?"_

_I gave a sarcastic grin and clapped. "Lovely speech. Did you write that last night? Let me tell you this, Seth. You obviously know nothing about me and Damon. About the shit I've been through and the lies I've dealt and endured; that I believed with my life. You know nothing. So run back to your little safe haven with Sephiran and leave us the hell alone!" I felt the moisture in my eyes spill over. I quickly wiped them away and turned sharply on my heel. I walked back to where the soldiers and SoulStealers awaited for me at the entrance. Damn it, I shouldn't of let my emotions get the best of me._

"_Kira!" Seth yelled at my back._

_When I didn't turn around he continued. "Come back with me. I'm sure we can work something out. This is not who you are. Please come back. We could fight together again, maybe Sephiran can forgive you."_

_I grimaced. How easy he made it sound but I'll never again be accepted by Sephiran or anyone whom I've ever loved in my care-free past. I'm un-trusted, a killer, and a westerner. I kept on walking._

"_I miss you…We miss you…Crow misses you!"_

_I froze in my footsteps. My sadness evaporated and hot searing rage took over me. I knew Crow and I's relationship would be obvious although we tried to keep it a secret, but Seth has no right to taunt me and use him to unlock my deepest emotions._

_I turned around, letting all my anger show in my features. I grabbed my dagger from my waist belt and chucked it right at him. When it hit him in the shoulder his eyes widened in shock and he grasped his shoulder in pain._

"_Like I said, no damn sense. Seth you should know better then to expect someone who eliminated nearly half your army, someone who slaughtered your friends and comrades without remorse, and most importantly someone who has threatened your precious leader and almost succeeded in killing him, to suddenly kiss, make-up and change sides. Despite what I said I could kill you now and it wouldn't change anything. What now ,Seth?"_

_He scowled at me then turned and ran away. Good. I ran back towards the entrance and alerted the soldiers and SoulStealers._

"_Seth has escaped."_

I frowned at the disturbing memory and was about to settle down to read a book when I heard the front door open.


	20. Chapter 20

**To all readers: Sorry for the major delay, our computer got a virus and it screwed up my files and due to school and lovely homework I won't be updateing often but I will try to be as quick as possible for the satisfaction of my readers :D Thanx again!**

My body tensed. I grabbed for my purse but before I could grab my gun I heard Derek laugh.

"No need for that. A bit jumpy are we?"

I snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

He took off his coat and searched the cabinets. "What? I come home to no food?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well excuse, I didn't think you'd be down so soon." Even though I was more then relived that his arrival was earlier then expected. "And let me guess, a wig?" I pointed towards his brown hair.

"Nope. Dyed it." He grinned. " I figured it'd make me look more charming."

I rolled my eyes. I went over to the sink and filled me a glass of water. I rubbed my forehead then took a big gulp.

"Hey, are you OK? You look shaky." He reached for me then pulled back his hand. "Did something happen?"

I smiled, his concern was touching. I put up one finger. "Before you can ask your questions I have a ton to ask you first."

He looked at me warily but shrugged his shoulders. "Ask away."

I thought back to when I met him that one night. "One night, awhile ago, when I was out walking, you were there. What were you doing out there so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I told you, I was out walking."

"Perhaps I was to."

I scowled at him. "I'm being serious."

"Next question."

I gave him a disbelieving look and the voices of doubt returned once more. Can I trust him? What is he hiding? Is this all just some big trap? "Fine," I took another sip and remembered running away, after telling everyone I was Kira, and hiding in the rundown restaurant. Derek mentioned Linda's name. He also knew my father and that I was Kira. "You said we used to be friends which explains how you know me and my father but how do you know Linda? How did you even know I was staying with her? That I lost my memory?"

"Stories and rumors get around fast in a small town especially for Linda, she knew she had it coming when she accepted to be Marissa's friend, the town-known gossiped."

I bit the inside of my cheek. He may be right but Marissa doesn't seem like the one who would spread Linda's personal life around town regardless if it were big or little. "I find that hard to believe."

I saw his features slowly change from carefree to nothing at all. His mouth made a grim line and his eyes stared at me with an icy calmness. "Believe what you want, Kira." With that he left the room.

_____

I felt someone touch my forehead.

"Hanging in there, Crow?"

I opened my eyelids to see Jane's face hovering over mine. I yawned, "How's it going?"

"How's it going? You nearly scared me half to death! You passed out last night form lack of blood. The doctor said you'd be fine but I was scared you'd end up in a coma like Seth."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane."

She sighed impatiently. "I'm not, don't be like that. I was honestly worried. If I got in an accident you'd be worried to."

"I would?"

"Crow!"

I chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Jane, jeez calm down."

She sat down and crossed her arms. "So what happened last night?"

I sat up straight and stretched. "Well I was attacked by someone but the weirdest thing was he was inhumanly fast and when I shot him he bled black blood."

"Do you think your attacker was a SoulStealer?"

"I don't know. I thought about it but it took on human form. Maybe it's a new type of scum the Western Nation made?"

She frowned. "Could be. I don't like this. So did you kill it?"

I gave her my fake smile.

"You didn't, did you?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Great now it's on the loose." She got up and grabbed her radio. "I guess I'll let Sephiran know and send out soldiers." She held the radio to her mouth. "F72's commander, are you there?"

"Roger."

"Send out your troops and party A102. We have an unidentified creature on the loose in the nation."

"A SoulStealer?"

"We're not sure we think so but it's said to take on human from now so be extra cautious, I want this nation safe and secure and those creatures dead."

"Roger, sir."

I looked around the room in boredom. When I noticed two train tickets sitting on the counter.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

She looked at me then followed my gaze. "Actually, yes. We're going to the Hybisis Islands."

"Pardon? We? I think not."

She pursed her lips and looked away. "I'm not that bad to be around, am I?" Her voice was barely audible; I wasn't sure whether she was talking to herself or me.

I remained silent, at first; not knowing how to react, but then it dawned on me that she may have taken what I said a bit to seriously.

"What I meant to say is that, it's not that I don't want to go with you or that I hate you, it's just do you really think we should be vacationing at a time like this? Quite frankly, although under different circumstances I would never question Sephiran's orders, what Sephiran said was completely irrational and unnecessary of him. As you can see, I am fine and perfectly capable of handling the situation then slacking off in such dire times."

She sobered up. "To begin with, you are not fine, you are an emotional mess-"

"Like you've got room to talk," I quickly retorted.

"And, yes I have my moments, but I have learned the errors of my ways, therefore have taken it upon myself to track down Kira and report her to Sephiran. And no, you idiot, we are not going to the Hybisis Islands to work on out tans, I believe Kira is in hiding there."

"The Hybisis Islands? What makes you say that?"

She started pacing. "Well, for one thing, the soldiers have seen no sight of her on water, underwater, on land or underground in the entire northern region of the nation. She couldn't of gone back to the Western Nation, the border line is a hundred percent secured and blocked off, so that leaves the islands and parts of the southern region left for Kira to roam freely."

I ran my hand through my hair and processed the information. Jane has a point but to be able to make it all the way from Northtown to the Hybisis Islands without being discovered is nearly impossible unless she's extremely talented or is getting help.

"I think she's getting help."

She nodded in agreement. "Me and a few other people, who specialize in filing and tracking people down, are currently searching through lists of criminals and ex-westerners. So far a few suspects seem suspicious but were still not sure."

I nodded. That reminds me I was going to drop by Derek's house for an inspection but then this happened. "Well, you said parts of the southern region are still unexamined, right? So it seems logical and faster if you gather a group of soldiers, swear them to secrecy, and check out the Hybisis Islands and I'll gather my own group and try somewhere else, Tumberport, maybe?"

Her face fell slightly. "Yeah…That seems resonable." For some reason I felt guilty, like I should go with Jane instead, her sudden moodswings were starting to throw me off guard, but I needed to find Kira alone. I have to talk to her. Try to find out the truth, why did she come back? She could've gone back tot he Western Nation that night, back at the castle, but she didn't and instead convinced me and everyone else the impossible. That she was Lyn and not the killer of my nation, or the girl who broke my heart, unless she really did lose her memories? I shook my head. No, it has to be a hoax. She was probably getting information, not caring that she hurt us all again.

"Crow? You there?"

I looked up. "Oh, sorry I was off-"

"In your own little world, yeah I could tell since I've been talking to a mindless drone for the past five minutes." She flicked her hair back. "As I was saying, I'll explore the Hybisis Islands and instead of going to Timberport I think you should go to Woodcut Ridge. Southdown and the southern military camp has already been checked and secured though I wouldn't think she'd go there to begin with, considering that's where most of our troops are in the southern region,"

"Get to the point, Jane."

"Don't rush me." She glared. "Anyways, Timberport is way to crowded and swarming with high-ranked officers on vacation, so she would bound to be caught there, so that leaves Woodcut Ridge. Woodcut Ridge may be a small town but it's surrounded by forests, not many people live there, and it would be a perfect place for a fugitive to hide."

"Sounds good to me. All right I'll head out for Woodcut Ridge tomorrow morning. If nothing seems out of place there I'll head up to Timberport and explore there. If I find out anything I'll call you."

"Also make sure to put on a good enough guise, we don't want to arouse suspicions."

I put out my hand. "Deal?"

She grabbed it and we shook. "Deal."


End file.
